Harry Potter: The First Of My Kind
by Quazarkmax
Summary: Starts at the end of POA. What happens when the tears and venom in his blood start to kill him from the inside out? What if the end product was something never seen before? How will Harry cope in a predujiced world especially with the Tri-Wizard coming.
1. Is More Always Good?

Harry Potter: The First Of My Kind

A/N: I do not own the Harry Potter plot, this is just my take on what could have potentially happened so don't kill me for it.

* = telepathy

§ = parceltongue

_"Spells" _= spells

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Is More Always Good?<span>

Harry couldn't believe it. He still thought he was going to wake up to have his last day of exams. But no it was real, it was as real and solid as anything else he could imagine. He had family. He had a godfather, granted it was a godfather that was an escaped convict but it was family. After a tricky bit of time-travel they had managed it he and Hermione had freed Sirius and made it back to the hospital wing without being seen by a single person!

Harry had just left Professor Lupin's or former Professor Lupin's office. It was a shame that he had to resign, and all because the greasy git had 'accidentally' let slip the nature of Moony's condition. Harry couldn't help go over the facts about the whole situation in his head on the way to the hospital wing, he wanted to have madam Pomfrey look him over he had been feeling like his entire body was burning since the previous night.

_'Why should he resign? I mean granted he is dangerous but only for one night of the month are all wizards just stupid they could reduce the number of werewolf caused deaths or the number of people being turned on full moons if they gave out Wolfsbane potion free from that St. Mungos place Ron mentioned for the health care or something. Merlin knows I've seen enough donations made to the place in the Daily Prophet'._

Harry really didn't understand it. Why couldn't all wizards work this out! Or were they just stupid? Most likely, even Dumbledore seemed to fall short of understanding things sometimes even with the most simple solution being the most practical one and dancing naked in front of his face. He sighed as his thoughts turned back towards his current problem and why it seemed so familiar.

_'Why does this feel so familiar to me? Granted I have experienced my share of pain from my ''Oh so loving relatives'' HA! More like personal jailers if you ask me. But that still doesn't answer my question as to why I feel like I've felt this before'_ he thought as he finally arrived at the hospital wing.

He looked around for Madam Pomfrey and finally settled for knocking on her office door. She sighed when she opened it realising who it was.

"Why am I not surprised Mr. Potter? Well let's see what's wrong then behind that curtain there'' she said indicating one of the beds. As he sat down, she started waving her wand over his person in intricate movements which were way too complex for him to follow, while she received several brightly coloured lights in return. He realised that every time he had been in the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey had placed him in the same bed he was sat on now.

_'Why am I not surprised?'_ He thought with sarcasm _'Probably labelled it as my personal one in her mind, but then again I am what you could call a regular visitor. It's probably just her way of organising the ward, even if it's like an OCD'_

"So what seems to be the problem then Mr. Potter and when did it start?''

''It feels like my whole body is burning and I'd have to say it started last night but with all the adrenaline coursing through my system I didn't really notice it properly'' she nodded and began her scanning again.

''How bad is the pain?''

''If were talking on a scale of one to ten then I'd have to say that it's about an eight or possibly a nine''. He stopped and looked towards the entrance of the ward when he heard footsteps approaching. A few seconds later the curtain was pulled back to reveal the face of headmaster Dumbledore and to Harry's surprise and horror a great grim-like shaggy black dog. Luckily madam Pomfrey didn't seem to notice as she was concentrating on her wand work so missed the brief widening of his eyes.

''Ah Harry I would ask if your well but since this is where we found you I think the answer would be obvious even for someone who does not possess the gift of a seer''. He said with his eyes twinkling. ''What's the problem myboy?'' Harry relayed everything he had just told madam Pomfrey to the headmaster, when he was finished the headmaster looked thoughtful.

''Harry when did this start specifically?'' it took Harry a second to realise it was by the lake the previous night.

''Last night sir, Down by the lake when I tried to cast my Patronus'' he replied giving the headmaster a pointed look. Dumbledore seemed to recognise it for what it was judging by his slow nod of the head.

''I wonder if I may have a word with our young Mr. Potter in private Poppy?'' The matron nodded looking none to impressed with been sent away to her office again the look in her eyes said as much.

_'She must still be annoyed from been sent to her office last night'_ Harry mused a small smile on his face. When she closed the door to her office Dumbledore put up a privacy bubble and pulled the curtain shut again. When he was done there was a small pop as Sirius turned back into a man.

''Sirius what are you doing here and where is Buckbeak?'' Harry asked as his godfather swept him up in a hug.

''He's currently in a cave on the side of one of the mountains of Hogsmeade waiting to be sent to a preserve in Norway best place for him really he'll be able to stretch his wings and as for me I'm going to spend some time with my godson over the summer like I should have done when I became responsible for you'' the tone of his voice made it very clear that there was to be no argument about this. Harry nodded a smile on his face; he turned back to the headmaster when he cleared his throat.

''Harry I'm not sure what's going on but your magical reserves may be going through a growth spurt with the events of last night which may have prompted it because it has been known to happen. I wonder if you would cast a basic Lumos for me?'' Harry nodded his head as he pulled his wand out while standing in the process, thinking if he was becoming more powerful then it would certainly help for when ole Moldyshorts came after him again.

''_Lumos_''

The effect was instantaneous. The pain increased to almost unbearably so, he dropped his wand as he collapsed to the floor as it all clicked in his mind, his wand and glasses clattering away across the floor of the ward.

''I knew it seemed familiar'' he wheezed out as Sirius ran to get Poppy as Padfoot while Dumbledore summoned Fawkes. ''The pain it's exactly like a year ago in the chamber of secrets. It feels like basilisk venom only worse sir'' As Fawkes appeared in the ward with a flash of flames and Poppy appeared looking worried as Dumbledore cast a spell the result obviously wasn't good because he turned as white as a sheet and was speaking very fast.

''Harry you said this started when you cast your Patronus correct?'' At Harry's nod he continued even faster. ''The basilisk venom and phoenix tears left in your blood have absorbed the all residual magic and have become active once again. Once they are in your body either substance never leaves and with the tears already their adding more cannot combat them as such it is tearing your body apart from the inside out there is nothing we can do'' Upon hearing this Harry was shocked into silence.

_'So this is how I go out huh? No hoards of chicks not at any ripe old age. Instead on the floor of the hospital wing? It's not so bad I guess at least I get to see mom and dad again. And let's face it, everything has its time'_. He was broken out of his musing by the headmaster seemingly arguing with his phoenix.

''No Fawkes absolutely not he might not even survive it'' Everyone turned to the age old man all thinking the same thing 'is he crazy?' until Harry asked what he was doing.

''Phoenix's communicate telepathically Harry and can only communicate with their own species or other beings they are bonded too, Fawkes being my familiar can communicate with me'' Harry nodded then asked what he was saying no to.

''Fawkes suggested he start his regeneration cycle Harry and take you with him through it''

''What would happen to my body?'' he asked fighting through the pain.

''It would be destroyed and a new one made out of phoenix magic'' Harry nodded in understanding thinking quickly while madam Pomfrey placed a pillow under his head seemingly afraid to move him.

_'If I don't do this then I'll die end of story but if I do then it's a fifty fifty chance, a dangerous move but it just might work. Merlin! It's like the werewolf thing all over again'_. He broke himself out of his thoughts and turned to the majestic bird which was studying him intently. The next three words out of his mouth shocked the other three occupants of the room.

''Do it Fawkes''

''Harry you might not survive'' Harry turned from the phoenix to stare at the headmaster with an incredulous look.

''Headmaster if we don't do it I'll die with absolutely no chance of survival. But if we do its fifty fifty we don't know, I could still die but I'd rather go out knowing I'd taken the only chance available to me instead of dieing when I could possibly live''. Padfoot barked his agreement while madam Pomfrey nodded seeing he was right while the headmaster could have had a glowing light bulb over his head and it wouldn't look out of place. Fawkes on the other hand was giving him what could only be the phoenix version of a smile.

''Come on Fawkes let's do this'' Harry grunted the venom and tears starting to take its toll. Fawkes fluttered down onto his chest and burst into flames the moment he landed. It was warm even pleasantly so thought Harry as the blackness started to close in, Harry voiced what only thought he had if it was going to be his dieing one.

''Awards and achievements mean nothing if you have nobody to share them with, family is what you can share it with so hold on to it with everything you have and forget old differences. Family has been with you through everything as it should be in the end as it is in the beginning''. Then his world went black.

((TFOMK))

The headmaster, the healer and the animagus all watched with baited breath as the flames went out leaving a giant pile of ashes in its place and they finally got a good luck at Harry. It was then that they noticed something was different about him he was taller for one. Before he stood at four foot six quite short for someone his age but now he looked about five foot six on par with one Ronald Weasley (also known by the Slytherin's as the ginger giant). His hair looked soft and like baby Fawkes's feathers, his muscles were big and very noticeable but that might have been because it looked like you could have punched a hole in his chest beforehand, but they weren't completely huge like Crabbe and Goyle but lean and strong. As they edged closer Harry's eyes opened as he took a deep breath of air.

((TFOMK))

Harry opened his eyes while he took a deep breath of air like he had just come up from diving underwater when he realised something the pain had gone he looked at the headmaster grinning.

''It worked, its gone, all the pain has gone and if I'm honest I feel better than ever'' everyone seemed to sigh in relief as Dumbledore picked up the little fledgling Fawkes and put him in his pocket while madam Pomfrey gave him a pair of pyjamas as his clothes had been burnt to a crisp.

''Harry I'd like to run some tests just to be safe it looks like some things have changed other than the obvious''. Harry nodded and climbed into bed then turned to look the matron in the eye but she froze.

''What?'' He asked gaining the attention of the leaving headmaster as madam Pomfrey conjured a mirror.

''Your eyes their almost ...'' she trailed off allowing Harry to look for himself. Upon closer inspection he realised he wasn't wearing his glasses and he could see perfectly. But what really shocked him were the pupils.

''... feline'' He finished the old medi witch's sentence for her as she nodded. He couldn't believe it, his eyes were that same green they always were but now the pupils were slitted like a cats.

_'Or a snakes'_ Harry thought to himself in surprise. _'What happened to me?'_

''Madam Pomfrey can you run as many tests as you can please?'' he asked trying to keep calm. ''I need to know what's happened''. The old medi-witch nodded before starting the most complex wand movement he had seen so far while muttering incantations under her breath. She looked thankful as Professor Dumbledore handed her a sheet of conjured parchment which she nodded her thanks to then pressed the tip of her wand to it, which glowed white for a second before writing started appearing on it.

''Everything looks good, perfect in fact. Height, weight their all normal for someone your age the regeneration must have fixed it'' Harry nodded knowing that something had yet to go wrong.

_'Come on just find it, nothing can ever be easy for me can it?'_. And it looked like he was right when he saw her look at him and back to the parchment in quick succession in utter shock.

''Poppy what's wrong?'' Dumbledore prompted as they strained to hear her words.

''Species: ... Human ... Basilisk ...Phoenix... Hybrid'' The room had gone deathly quiet you could have heard a pin drop even baby Fawkes had stuck his head out of the headmasters pocket. Harry on the other hand had only one thought.

_'Oh that's just effing great!'_

* * *

><p>AN: That's the first chapter then folks review and tell me what you think


	2. Matters Of Blood

Harry Potter: The First Of My Kind

A/N: I do not own the Harry Potter plot, this is just my take on what could have potentially happened so don't kill me for it.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Matter's Of Blood<span>

**Previously:**

_''Everything looks good, perfect in fact. Height, weight their all normal for someone your age the regeneration must have fixed it'' Harry nodded knowing that something had yet to go wrong.  
><em>_'Come on just find it, nothing can ever be easy for me can it?'. And it looked like he was right when he saw her look at him and back to the parchment in quick succession in utter shock.  
><em>_''Poppy what's wrong?'' Asked Dumbledore as they strained to hear her words.  
><em>_''Species: ... Human ... Basilisk ...Phoenix... Hybrid'' The room had gone deathly quiet you could have heard a pin drop even baby Fawkes had stuck his head out of the headmasters pocket. Harry on the other hand had only one thought.  
><em>_'Oh that's just effing great!'_

((TFOMK))

Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards liked to pride himself on never being surprised. But he couldn't say he wasn't now, no his face was a clear give away. Of all the things Poppy Pomfrey could have said had changed about Harry, that was not one of them. His mind was reeling from that one sentence.

_'Human, Basilisk, Phoenix hybrid? This has never been heard of before.'_ Then his mind snapped onto the prophecy.

_'''He will have power the Dark Lord knows not...'' Well. This certainly fits that description, and if what Harry told me about Sybil is true, Peter will return to Tom's side and aide him in his return. I have to tell him, it is time'_

((TFOMK))

Meanwhile Harry's mind was reeling. He couldn't believe it, why did this have to happen to him. Unless it was some sort of joke. Whatever the reason only one phrase seemed to work just right in this situation.

''Fuckin Hell!'' He yelled, suddenly very glad for the privacy bubble.

''Harry please calm down.'' Madam Pomfrey said breaking out of her shock.

''Calm down! Calm down! How am I supposed to calm down? You know how bigoted the magical world is! Just for being part Basilisk I'll be given even less rights than a house-elf! I'll be treated like a beast!'' Harry bellowed at the top of his voice, his aura flaring a bright golden colour. Shocking the other three occupants. Dumbledore whipped out his wand and hit Harry with a calming charm as the floor closest to him started to crack from power. At once Harry visibly relaxed, as he did his aura disappeared.

''Harry if I may. I would like to scan your magical core to see how much this has affected your magic.'' At Harry's nod he cast the charm. The results he got back were not what he was expecting.

_'Merlin's Balls! He's even stronger than I am, and he still has yet to reach his magical majority.' _He was broken out of his musings by Harry, who wanted to know just how strong he had gotten.

''I'm just going to tell you Harry. I'm not lying when I say you're as strong as I am''

''As strong as you sir?'' At Dumbledore's nod he cursed under his breath.

''And I'm going to get even stronger, aren't I?''

''Yes Harry. But this is just in terms where your wand is concerned, in terms of magical abilities if you mastered them you may very well create a new category higher than Arch-mage.'' Harry sat there thinking it all over.

''But how could this have happened sir?'' He asked really wanting to know but the only answer that would probably come close would be from the headmaster himself.

''Well Harry I can only really guess but I would think it happened because during a regeneration cycle phoenix magic takes the old body as a template, and from that it creates a new body from it. Now in your case with the venom and tears in your blood the magic must have taken the DNA from all three species and combined them to create your new DNA. But I should think that you won't change to much physically because your human DNA was the original template, but the bottom line is you are now a third of each. Human, Basilisk and Phoenix'' Harry nodded accepting the explanation, it was probably right anyway if not it was a well educated guess.

_'Well, I guess this is fate's way of saying ''you're still my whipping boy''. If I'm so powerful I might as well master it. I even admitted it would be good for when Voldemort comes back but, its just the problems I'll get from the Ministry if they ever find out.'_ Harry then started looking around when he heard a voice enter his mind.

_*Well at least he's already adjusting appropriately*_

_*Who's there?*_ He called out in his mind, then hearing a tiny squawk of surprise he looked up to find baby Fawkes staring at him with curiosity. Putting two and two together he called out again.

_*Fawkes? Is that you?*_ The baby Phoenix squawked again seemingly very excited.

_*Yes Harry it's me. Its looks to me like you've gained phoenix telepathy. And thank god you have, it gets quite boring only being able to talk to myself and Albus*_

_*I can imagine. I thought you could only talk to people you're bonded too. How could you be reading my thoughts*_ Fawkes looked away a little sheepish.

_*We might not be able to talk to many animals, but we can listen to every being's thoughts. That being said we are the best occlumens on the planet and can tap into another being's thoughts with one of our own*_

_*Do you think I can talk to everyone like this? Because I'm both human and phoenix?*_

_*I'm not sure.* _He answered honestly. _*Why don't you try it out?*_ Harry nodded. As soon as he decided he wanted to listen to their thoughts he could hear them, Clear as day. And all saying the same thing 'is he alright?'.

_'Well here goes nothing.'_

_*Yeah I'm fine*_ All three jumped. Albus stared at him wide eyed, while madam Pomfrey started looking around for someone. While Padfoot gave a bark of surprise.

''Harry? Was that you?'' At Harry's smirk the headmaster had his answer.

_*Yes sir.*_ He said putting the thought in everyone's head, so they all got the confirmation they were looking for. _*I was just having a chat with Fawkes. Seems I've gained phoenix telepathy.*_ he thought with a grin.

''But it can't be. Phoenix telepathy can only be used to talk to other phoenixes''

''While that may be true normally. Me being part Human and Phoenix warps it so I can talk to anyone.'' The headmaster nodded seeming to understand. Then turned to madam Pomfrey who was observing Harry, looking intrigued.

''Poppy if Harry is not actually ill he'll be coming with me. I need to have a word with him in my office.'' She nodded then magically made a copy of his medical information then handed it to Harry.

''It will list all your bodily changes so you know exactly what has changed.'' He nodded as he took the parchment. She came back with new clothes after his own were burnt to ashes, and his wand which had rolled away when he fell to the floor.

((TFOMK))

Walking from the hospital wing too Dumbledore's office proved eventful for Harry. He had already found out he could also show people memories, he hadn't wasted any time in showing Sirius what had happened in his first two years at Hogwarts. Suffice it to say Sirius was both proud and annoyed. Proud that his godson was in his words 'a heroic chick magnet', but also annoyed that Harry would put himself in that kind of danger.

_*Come on Harry you have to admit that it was really stupid to put yourself in that much danger*_

_*And let Voldemort get the Philosopher's stone? Or let Riddle a.k.a Voldemort drain Ginny's life-force then get eaten by the Basilisk?*_ He shot back.

_*Point taken. But don't do it again, You'll give me a heart attack* _But at that point they had walked past a gaggle of Slytherin 7th year girls. Picking up their thoughts left Harry stunned for the moment.

_'Oh my god! Potter just got even fitter!'_

_'If he weren't a Gryffindor I'd have so snagged him'_

_'He is so dreamy!'_

_'Why does this have to be our last year!'_ The last one wailed in despair.

Harry was so shocked he didn't realise they had entered Dumbledore's office until Sirius had to shake his shoulders.

''You alright pup? You zoned out their'' Harry nodded, before starting up another mental conversation.

_*You know that group of Slytherin 7th year girls we walked past?*_

_*Yeah. What about them?*_ Harry sent him the memory of what he had heard. Sirius just let out a bark like laugh.

''That's it? That's what's got you confused? Harry most of the Slytherin's probably don't have a problem with you it's just that Malfoy kid been a dick. Well that and their scared of his dad. Really well connected you know?'' Harry nodded seeing what he meant. They were brought out of their thoughts by a cough from Dumbledore.

''Harry the reason why I asked you here was because their are several pieces of information that I need to give you.'' As he said this he walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a stone basin.

''This is a pensieve Harry. It is used to store thoughts and memories, which can then be watched from a 3rd person's point of view. It makes it easier to spot patterns and links you see.'' Harry nodded while Sirius just looked curious. Dumbledore took a deep breath knowing that once he told them what he needed to shit was going to hit the fan. Along with everything else.

''Fourteen years ago. I was out at a pub in the local village, the Hogshead. I was giving an interview for the position of Divination teacher, But I was disinclined to let the subject continue at all. But I thought that it was best to meet with her and give her a chance, being the great-granddaughter of quite a famous seer'' At their nods of understanding he continued.

''I had just concluded that she was not qualified for the position, possessing not one ounce of the gift herself. I was about to inform her of my decision when she went ridged and gave a true prophecy. Unfortunately one of Voldemort's supporters overheard the beginning of it but was discovered halfway through and thrown from the establishment.'' With a sigh Dumbledore prodded the silvery substance with his wand. An unearthly figure rose out of the basin. Upon closer inspection, Harry realised it was professor Trelawney. She opened her mouth and spoke in a horse voice just like she had the previous night.

_''The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ...  
><em>_born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ...  
>and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ...<br>and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ...  
>the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...''<em>

The ghostly figure sank back into the basin leaving a pensive Dumbledore, a confused Sirius, and a slightly scared but also angry Harry. The room started to shake as Harry's rage bubbled back to the surface only this time calming charms had no effect. They just seemed to be absorbed into his skin.

''Harry look at me. Calm down!'' Yelled Sirius. Harry looked at him then nodded, the room stopped shaking and the two adults sat back down again.

''Why did you suddenly get angry pup?'' Harry looked at him then back to Dumbledore.

''Because that stupid prophecy means me'' Sirius looked confused but Dumbledore looked on sadly.

''But it said that a child would be born at the end of ... oh I see, but it also said he would mark him as his equal.'' Harry sighed this was really annoying having to point out the obvious to his godfather.

''Two questions. What was I left with when Voldemort tried to kill me? And what can it be said it is on a body?'' Sirius looked confused but answered anyway.

''You were left with a scar, and a scar can be called a ma ... oh'' Sirius whipped his head round to Dumbledore.

''If Harry is the one to defeat him why haven't you been training him?'' Dumbledore's eyes flickered to Harry before answering.

''I wanted him to have a normal childhood. But it already seems to have failed because Harry has already had to grow up much sooner than he should.'' He sighed. ''But after today with what Harry said about Sybil's new prediction, and what happened this morning which I think covers the 'power he knows not' part of the prophecy. Voldemort will return so that is what I intend to do next year'' Sirius nodded in understanding, no child should have to grow up too fast.

''Sir?'' At Dumbledore's nod he continued.

''Who was the one who told Voldemort the first part of the prophecy?'' Sirius's head snapped to look at Harry then back at Dumbledore his eyes narrowed. Dumbledore let out another long sigh.

''A man who has never served Voldemort since, and has regretted him decision to this day. Please leave it at that I will tell you when the time is right, but sadly it is not now.'' Harry and Sirius nodded both not very happy by this. Harry could have taken the information from his head but held himself back on moral ground, people deserve some privacy.

''The other reason why I asked you here is because Harry will have undoubtedly gained some other new abilities than the one's he has already shown. That last one magical absorbent skin must come from your basilisk side. Check the list Harry, if there is anything that is not normal for full humans it will be listed.'' Harry nodded pulling out the medical list.

**Name:** Harry James Potter

**Age:** 13

**Height/Weight:** 5ft 6in/120 pounds

**Species:** Human/Basilisk/Phoenix Hybrid

**Non-human body aspects:**

Bone composition: Hollow

Fangs/Venom sack

Fine Black Feathers

Pink scales

Harry looked up a little shocked. Fawkes who was half his normal size by now, glided over to Harry's shoulder and started running his beak through Harry's feathers.

_*Um ... Fawkes, what are you doing?*_

_*Preening your feathers, I can see your not going too*_ Harry looked at Dumbledore who was smiling with his eyes twinkling. Sirius on the other hand was smirking.

''What's he doing?'' He asked fighting down the laughter at his godson's reddening face. Harry muttered something under his breath but Sirius managed to catch it.

''Preening your feathers?'' This time he couldn't hold his laughter in but quickly sobered up when he saw fangs starting to appear from Harry's mouth along with a murderous glare. A drop of clear venom dropped from both, one landed on Harry's hand while the other landed on the floor. They watched fascinated as it melted a small hole in the floor, while nothing happened to Harry. Harry retracted his fangs with a thought then looked at his godfather and headmaster.

''Well at least we know I won't poison myself'' Both laughed while Dumbledore let out a small chuckle. Dumbledore then gave a flick of his wand and summoned two clear crystals from the cabinet and placed them on his desk before turning back to Harry and Sirius.

''These crystals will measure you for two types of ability. The one on the left will check to see if you are an elemental''

''An elemental aren't they people who can control the four elements of the earth?'' Dumbledore nodded.

''Yes all wizards and witches can master at least one element the more powerful you are the more types of elements you control.'' He handed it to Harry.

''Channel some magic through the crystal, like you would your wand.'' Harry nodded and closed his eyes. When he opened them the crystal was glowing several different colours. Red, Blue, Brown and White but what confused Harry was a part of the crystal which glowed Silver and another Black. He looked back up at Dumbledore who was gaping at him in amazement.

''What?''

''Harry according to that crystal you have control over all four base elements and light and darkness.'' Harry failed to grasp the significance of this just stared.

''The only other person who was a full elemental was Merlin himself''

''I didn't even know it was possible to control light and darkness'' said Sirius who was still staring at the crystal.

''Not many people do Sirius. Mostly people can just control one or two of the base elements that match their personalities''

''But I thought it depended on how powerful you are?'' Harry asked confused.

''It does, most people can only control one, and that depends on which one best suits their personality, if you have enough magical energy you can control the others as well.'' Sirius snapped his eyes away from the crystal the stare at Dumbledore.

''What about the light and darkness elements? They must be from his Phoenix and Basilisk blood because they are the ultimate figures for each'' Dumbledore nodded.

''That would seem to be the logical answer. But we'll need him to be trained by a teacher except for light and darkness of course'' Harry and Sirius nodded again. Sirius placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

''I'll teach him Albus. I'm a water and earth elemental myself'' Dumbledore smiled before nodding.

''Fawkes will go with you over the summer. Phoenix's are natural fire and air elementals he can teach you those.'' Harry smirked before sending a thought to Sirius.

_*I can't wait to see the Dursley's faces when they find out that a wanted fugitive will be staying in their home.*_ Sirius snorted then grinned, he turned back to Dumbledore as he began speaking again.

''This second crystal will glow if you have an animagus form. I think you know someone who can help you with the transformation.'' He said with twinkling eyes, Harry and Sirius both grinned.

_*I bet you I have at least two forms*_

_*Let me guess, A Basilisk and a Phoenix. Right pup?*_ He said with a mental snort. Harry picked up the second crystal and channeled his magic through it just like the first, he was rewarded by a bright white glow. Fawkes flew back to his perch finished with preening Harry's feathers as Dumbledore stood up. After pulling a book down from his personal study he handed it to Harry with a smile and twinkling eyes.

''Keep it Harry. I daresay you'll find more of a use for it than I ever will.'' Confused Harry looked at the book causing his eyes to widen at the title.

_''The Light and Darkness: Why you cannot control one without the other_

_By Merlin''_

Harry looked up at the headmaster in shock. He wasn't a bookworm by a long stretch but the book in his hands was probably worth more than his whole trust vault.

''Thank you sir. This is amazing'' Dumbledore waved it off with a smile.

''Think nothing of it Harry. Anyway I'd rather that book belonged to someone who can learn from it. As I said the only other person who could control those elements was Merlin.'' Harry nodded standing up. Sirius transformed back into Padfoot as Harry shrunk the book and placed it inside his cloak pocket. As they were walking away Harry made a silent vow to himself.

_'I promise you Voldemort. I will train hard and I will beat you, because it is my destiny. O.k its not one I wanted but if I beat him I can live in peace simple as that'_

((TFOMK))

Thousands of miles away a young French witch looked up to find her book missing again. She sighed people were always doing this moving her stuff and other such things, all because she was part Veela. The girls did it because they were jealous of the attention the boys gave her, and were trying to spite her. And the boys because they were trying to get her attention. Neither group seemed to grasp that she didn't do it on purpose and didn't want the attention. The only person who did was her best and only friend Amiee but even she didn't fully understand what it was like. How nobody ever wants to get to know you, only the quarter-breed Veela. Her name was Fleur Delacour. She turned her head to look out the window, maybe next year. Maybe next year she would meet someone who she could sympathise with, maybe.

* * *

><p>AN: There you go people the chapter is finished hopefully it meets your expectations. Read and review and I'll see you next update.


	3. Training Grounds

Harry Potter: The First Of My Kind

A/N: I do not own the Harry Potter plot, this is just my take on what could have potentially happened so don't kill me for it.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Training Grounds<span>

**Previously:**

_Fawkes flew back to his perch finished with preening Harry's feathers as Dumbledore stood up. After pulling a book down from his personal study he handed it to Harry with a smile and twinkling eyes._  
><em>''Keep it Harry. I daresay you'll find more of a use for it than I ever will.'' Confused Harry looked at the book causing his eyes to widen at the title.<em>  
><em>''The Light and Darkness: Why you cannot control one without the other<br>By Merlin''  
>Harry looked up at the headmaster in shock. He wasn't a bookworm by a long stretch but the book in his hands was probably worth more than his whole trust vault.<em>  
><em>''Thank you sir. This is amazing'' Dumbledore waved it off with a smile.<em>  
><em>''Think nothing of it Harry. Anyway I'd rather that book belonged to someone who can learn from it. As I said the only other person who could control those elements was Merlin.'' Harry nodded standing up. Sirius transformed back into Padfoot as Harry shrunk the book and placed it inside his cloak pocket. As they were walking away Harry made a silent vow to himself.<em>  
><em>'I promise you Voldemort. I will train hard and I will beat you, because it is my destiny. O.k its not one I wanted but if I beat him I can live in peace simple as that'<em>

((TFOMK))

As Harry and Sirius walked down to the great hall for lunch, they began making plans for their training over the summer.

_*O.K pup first things first we need to find a place we can train here in the castle. Dumbledore has given you permission to keep me around as a pet, to make up for the years I missed*_ Harry grinned the next school year was going to be fun.

_*Anything in mind?*_

_*No not yet but there are some things we will have to do before were shipped off to the talking zoo.*_

_*Such as?*_ Asked Harry wondering what they needed to do.

_*We need to head off to Diagon ally. Were going to get some ingredients so we can brew the animagus potion*_

_*Whats that?*_

_*Just a potion that will give you a clue what your forms are in the long run so we know what your trying to change into*_ Harry nodded that would make things a whole lot simpler.

_*So which element are we going to work on first?*_ He asked suppressing the grin from forming on his face. Sirius looked up at him before speaking again.

_*Water. It can be such fun and useful in a duel if you know how*_ Harry could almost hear the mental grin coming through Sirius's thoughts and knew instantly that this was going to be fun. As they walked into the great hall for lunch Harry realised he was getting a lot of stares from the female population.

_'Oh I know I'm going to regret this later but here goes'_ He dropped his newly acquired Occlumency shield which he had learned about from Sirius after they left Dumbledore's office. He brought them back up a second later after hearing enough of their thoughts to last him a lifetime. About ninety percent of them were aimed at him and each one was running along the same lines of 'he's mine'. Harry shivered at the thought of them all fawning after him, he really needed to memorize all the secret passage ways. He tried to eat quietly and quickly but as the rest of the students filed in Ron and Hermione sat down either side of him, both wide eyed. Ron was the first to regain his wits enough to talk.

''Wow mate what happened? Your as tall as me. And not as thin as a twig anymore either'' Harry grinned before giving his pre-prepared response.

''I went back to the hospital wing and asked madam Pomfrey if there was anything she could do to fix all the results of the Dursley's treatment.'' Ron nodded before his face cracked up in a grin.

''Well it worked. Look at you! You're as tall as me grown some muscle and don't need glasses anymore. Bet you wouldn't mind playing a quidditch match like that one in the storm again, you'd be able to see much better'' Harry rolled his eyes at his best friends typical response.

_'Typical Ron always thinking about quidditch. Well let's see what we can do about that.'_ He implanted the thought of him kissing Katie Bell into his mind, making it so the thought would keep resurfacing. He grinned as Ron got a glint in his eyes as he turned to stare at the fourth year quidditch chaser down the table. Harry turned to face Hermione to find her staring at her plate with bright red cheeks.

_'Oh no please not another one. I'm nipping this right in the ars'_

''Hermione please don't tell me I've gotten attractive you have no idea how many people have told me that'' While it wasn't technically false because they did sort of tell him. He wished he hadn't been right as her cheeks grew even redder. She looked down to her right as she heard wining as she finally spotted Sirius.

''Shmmm!'' Was all she managed to scream out in surprise because Harry clamped his hand over her mouth.

''I'll explain later, for now don't say a word.'' She nodded realising she had almost gotten him caught. Harry removed his hand and continued speaking as quietly as possible.

''Dumbledore's letting me keep him around as a pet. I'll see you later I've got to go.'' He nodded to her before pausing for a second before sending a message to the headmaster.

_*Professor Dumbledore. Can I borrow Fawkes I want to see what other abilities I've gotten*_ The headmaster looked up from his food and nodded a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth.

_*Of course Harry just call his name he'll hear you because of your phoenix side.*_ Harry nodded once then turned around and walked out of the great hall with Padfoot hot on his heels.

((TFOMK))

Harry shut the door behind Sirius and locked it as Sirius transformed and looked around.

''I recognise this place from somewhere.'' Harry nodded.

''Not surprising, this is where the giant three-headed dog was kept. I still can't believe Hagrid called it Fluffy'' Sirius laughed then sat down next to the wall as Harry took the seat next to him.

''Want to know what all the girls were thinking when they noticed me.'' Sirius turned to him and raised an eyebrow while grinning.

''It wouldn't happen too be along the lines of 'he's fit' would it?'' Harry smirked then nodded.

''You even saw Hermione's reaction.'' They both broke out in laughter. When they finally managed to stop twenty minutes later Sirius looked thoughtful.

''So what did you do to Ron?'' Harry put on a thoughtful expression.

''What makes you think I did anything?'' He grinned when Sirius smirked.

''Harry, I'm a marauder I can tell when my own godson is lying. And he went from talking to you to staring off into space, so what did you do?'' Harry realising he'd been found out sighed.

''I used my telepathy to put thoughts of him kissing one of the Gryffindor chasers in his head that will keep re-emerging.'' They both doubled over in laughter again.

''I'll make a prankster out of you yet.'' Sirius proclaimed wiping his eyes.

''So what are we doing in here? It'll be to small to train here on a regular basis''

''I just wanted to discover what other abilities I've gained through this so I thought we could test them out here.'' He paused looking thoughtful. ''I could already speak parcel tongue before but only with a snake around I wonder.'' He turned to Sirius but instead of English a hiss came out.

§Can you understand me?§

''Yep you've got full access to your parcel tongue ability then?''

''Yeah its just like deciding which language I want to speak in then I actually speak and it comes out in the chosen language.''

''I wish I could talk to snakes. It would be useful in asking them to help out in a prank.'' Harry shook his head as he stood up.

''Fawkes.'' He called to thin air, he was rewarded seconds later with a flash of flames as the now fully grown phoenix appeared perched on his shoulder.

_*You called fledgling?*_ Harry had already explained to Sirius why he wanted Fawkes to be there just sat and watched his godson and the phoenix nod at each other.

_*Yeah I was wondering if you could teach me to get from place to place with your fire. I guess it would be your version of apperating*_

_*Yes I can teach you. And don't you mean our version of apperating you are now part phoenix after all*_

_*Yeah I guess your right so how do you do it?*_ Harry smirked, he was still getting used to his change but so far it had great outcome's.

_*Easily enough. Just imagine yourself where you want to be and will yourself there. Or just firmly decide that you want to go somewhere and your magic will do it.*_ Harry nodded, Fawkes glided over to Sirius who was watching with interest. Harry turned and imagined himself on the other side of the room. Suddenly he started feeling a pleasant warm sensation starting in his chest then spreading over the rest of his body. As flames obscured his vision he closed his eyes then when he opened them half a second later he was on the other side of the room with Sirius grinning broadly.

''That was great pup lets test it out better. Let's try all over the school.'' He transformed back into Padfoot as Fawkes flamed away.

((TFOMK))

Overall it was a productive afternoon for Harry and Padfoot. First Harry flamed them into Snape's private potion's closet and stole all the greasy gits boomslang skin and the only vile of Basilisk venom he had. Harry would not allow that arshole to use parts from his species for potions.  
>Next they went to Filch's supply closet after vanishing all of his cleaning supplies they sealed the door with a spell so only a wizard would be able to open the door before flaming away again. Next they grabbed Mrs. Norris then dropped her in the middle of the black lake before she realised what was going on.<br>After that they charmed the ceiling of the great hall so the clouds would read 'Aurora Sinistra will you do me the honour of shagging me in the broom closet sighed Severus Snape' with a little note in the corner of the ceiling declaring 'this was brought to you by Bolt the new generation of marauders'. Needless to say they only did the last under the invisibility cloak because the hall was still in lunch. Snape wasn't impressed as he stormed out of the great hall looking like he was about to murder everyone in the room, McGonagall just turned as white as a sheet realising that if this new marauder was anything like the previous one's they were in serious trouble Professor Sinistra on the other hand was mortified, she didn't move but she cast a disillusionment charm on herself and didn't move for several hours just in case Snape was waiting for her. But in Harry's mind his favourite was his prank on Sirius when he flamed them right into the middle of the Acromantula colony, Sirius didn't speak to him at all out loud or mentally for twenty minutes.

((TFOMK))

It was dinner Harry after asking Sirius if there was anywhere else they could eat because frankly he was getting sick of the girls staring. So they were making their way down to the kitchens.

_*O.K tickle the pear in that painting there*_ Harry complied then opened the door when the pear turned into a bright green doorknob, as they entered Harry found his legs locked together by a speeding bullet then lying flat on his back while Sirius looked on amused by the spectacle. Harry was about to pull his wand out when he heard a voice he hadn't heard in a year.

''Harry Potter sir has come to visit Dobby!'' Harry shocked for a moment asked the only thing that came to mind as he sat up.

''Dobby?''

''Yes sir. Harry Potter sir. It is Dobby.'' Replied the excitable little elf while Sirius was asking him questions.

_*You know him then?*_

_*Yeah you could say that*_ Harry sent him the memories of his encounters with Dobby. Sirius wanted nothing more than to kill Lucius Malfoy when he realised what curse he was about to use but doubled over laughing when he saw his ars get handed to him by his former elf. Needless to say he wouldn't underestimate what a house-elf could do ever again.

''How long have you been here Dobby?''

''Professor Dumbledore hired Dobby straight away. Dobby would have come to see Master Harry Potter sir, but Dobby was wondering if he is being allowed too.''

''Of course you could have come to see me so long as it wasn't to save my life remember'' He said with a chuckle. While scanning his thoughts there was one prominent among them all. The little elf had only gotten work in the castle as to be close to Harry so he could hopefully bond himself to him. Harry deciding that he still owed Dobby for his intentions he meant well but was a little overzealous in his methods.

''Dobby are you bonded to the castle or do you just work here?'' Upon seeing Sirius's confused expression he sent him what he was about to do. Dobby just looked confused.

''Dobby is still being a free elf sir'' Harry smiled knowing his next sentence was going to set the elf off big time.

''How would you like to be bonded to me as my family elf?'' Tears brimming the corners of his eyes and nodding enthusiastically, Dobby launched himself onto Harry's legs again while declaring he was the 'bestest wizard there has ever been sir!'

''O.K Dobby how do we do this?'' Dobby explained all he had to do was drink a drop of Harry's blood for the ancient magic to bond Dobby to him. Harry nodded once he understood. He conjured a needle and a vial; he pricked his finger then dropped a few into the vial before discreetly crying on his finger. When he realised what he was doing he looked shocked at his finger to see it had healed.

_*Sirius did you see that?*_

_*Yes I did. Quite a useful talent to have if I must say*_ Dobby hadn't noticed because he had rushed off hopping and skipping in delight to 'get the bestest wizard there ever was his dinner' while another brought a bowl of chicken for Sirius which he greedily devoured.

When they were about to leave Harry suddenly had a thought deciding it could hurt to try he turned back to Dobby.

''Dobby?''

''Yes master Harry Potter sir'' Harry grimaced he was really going to have to get used to that master talk.

''Do you know of anywhere in the castle that will be big enough for me and someone else to train but in private?'' Dobby nodded enthusiastically.

''Yes sir. The come and go room, or you humans would know it as the room of requirement'' Harry just confused turned when he heard Sirius's thoughts.

_*Of course the room of requirement why didn't I think of that?*_

_*Care to tell me what it is?*_ Harry asked as they exited the kitchen.

_*Its up on the 7th floor flame us up there before dinner finishes and I'll explain*_

((TFOMK))

Twenty minutes later Harry and Sirius (As Padfoot) were walking back to the common room after Sirius had shown Harry the room of requirement. It really was stunning all you had to do was walk past the right piece of wall three times and ask for what they needed, and it would deliver. It was perfect now they just had to ditch Ron and Hermione so they could get there. At least it would be easier with Harry's ability to flame everywhere. When they entered all conversation stopped as all eyes turned to them. Harry was worried that he'd done something really bad until he was approached by Fred and George Weasley. Without saying a word they threw themselves at his feet before speaking.

''We are not worthy to be in the presence of the almighty Bolt.'' Said the twin which he knew to be Fred after scanning his thoughts.

''Err ... What?'' Harry asked deciding playing dumb was probably the safest route.

''Don't try that with us Harry we know it was you'' said George. ''Your the only other person who knew about the marauders and we didn't do it so that leaves you.'' Harry looked at Sirius before cracking up in a grin and nodding.

''Alright you got me, I did it!'' The last part he shouted to the whole room which was met which uproarious laughter. When it died down a 7th year called from the back.

''What else did you do?'' Harry nodded again to Sirius deciding he could tell them.

''I broke into Snape's storeroom and nicked all his boomslang skin and his only vial of Basilisk venom.'' This was met with more thunderous applause as well as another 'what else'.

''I also broke into Filch's storeroom vanished his cleaning stuff and put a spell on the door so only a wizard could open it because he's a squib'' There was even more laughing at this. After scanning everyone's thoughts they were on the verge of throwing a party.

''And I dropped Mrs. Norris in the middle of the black lake.'' At this the laughter was finally at the levels it could crack ribs. Fred and George exited the common room to get food from the kitchen's 'because someone finally putting that animal in its place'. Overall by the end of the night Harry went to bed with a big smile on his face happy that at that moment at least he was the most popular boy in the house of lions and with school exams finished he and Sirius could begin their training the next day.

* * *

><p>AN: So here's chapter three. Chapter four will come soon, remember to leave lots of reviews until next time.


	4. Diagon and Dursley's

Harry Potter: The First Of My Kind

A/N: I do not own the Harry Potter plot, this is just my take on what could have potentially happened so don't kill me for it.

_* = telepathy_

§ =parceltongue

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Diagon and Dursley's<span>

Harry was walking through the halls of Hogwarts with Sirius (as Padfoot) trotting along beside him both conversing mentally with the other. It had been five days since they had begun to train Harry and six days since his change. The Hogwarts express was due to leave two hours later after breakfast had finished so that was where they were headed. Harry had pretty much gotten used to the stares and thoughts of the Hogwarts female population as they followed him wherever he went, his change on the other hand was something that would take a while to sink in. Just the other day Harry had discovered that by channelling a minute portion of magic to his eyes with the right intent, they would form a ring of yellow around the green and whatever he looked in the eye would drop down dead or collapse petrified whichever he preferred. They had also discovered that his magic was really good with elements all he had to do was think what he wanted then flick his wrist, suffice it to say Sirius was really proud when Harry mastered the element of water in a week when it would normally take a person years. Harry had practically begged Sirius to teach him earth next as just like a snake he could pick up vibrations around him and when he hadn't slept a wink in two days from the vibrations from Ron's snores (and moans of a certain Gryffindor chaser) he was at the end of his rope.

As Harry and Sirius entered the Great Hall they were in the middle of discussing their training and holiday plans.

_*O.k. when we get off the train we'll persuade the Dursley's to go without us I'll flame us to the ally then we'll get the animagus potion ingredients. Is that it?*_

_*Yeah then were going to get you a custom wand*_

_*Custom wand? What's the difference between one of those and my regular wand?*_ Harry thought in confusion as he sat down.

_*A custom wand is built specifically for you. With the wood and core matched to you so it will channel your magic better than any other wand making your spells all the more powerful. Its also not ministry registered so you will be able to use magic at the Dursley's, but we'll have to go to Knockturn to get it.*_

_*Agreed*_ With that Harry planted a grin on his face as he ate today he was finally going to tell the Dursley's he couldn't be pushed around anymore.

((TFOMK))

Harry, Sirius, Ron and Hermione entered the compartment and sat down. They had taken the liberty of shrinking their luggage down to matchbox size for convenience. Hermione was watching Harry looking thoughtful while Ron stared out the window with a dreamy expression on his face.

_'Probably day-dreaming about Katie again'_ Harry thought with a smirk, that little idea had worked out better than he thought it would. After five minutes Hermione had had enough.

''Harry what aren't you telling us?'' Harry looked up from conversing with Sirius mentally. The pair of them had decided that it was in Sirius' best interests to stay as Padfoot for the journey.

''Nothing why?'' He asked looking thoughtful.

''Because you've been slipping away all last week. We've hardly seen you.'' She indicated herself and Ron. ''And when we do it's only at mealtimes.''

''Oh that.'' He winked at Sirius before flicking his eyes back to Hermione. ''I've just been spending some time getting to know our favourite mutt''

_*Who you calling mutt! I'm a bloody grim*_

_*You could claim you were the tooth fairy and it would be more accurate Sirius. A grim isn't a recognised dog breed*_ Sirius's thoughts went quiet after that. Harry inwardly smirked.

_'That shut him up'_ Hermione got a look of understanding in her eyes, it was only natural that Harry spend time with his only real family. The Dursley's couldn't be classed as one.

''And what's wrong with you.'' She asked as she turned to Ron. He seemed to snap out of his day dream as he turned to face her.

''Nothing why'd you ask?'' Harry and Sirius shared a look, this was going to be entertaining.

''You're always staring off into space! It's like the lights are on but nobodies home''

''Hermione that's because there's not'' Ron threw him an annoyed look.

''Nothing alright just drop it''

_*This argument needs a nudge in the right direction*_

_*I agree Padfoot. Leave it to me*_

''It wouldn't happen to be about a certain Gryffindor chaser would it?'' Ron's head turned to him so fast the other three occupants were surprised that they didn't hear a snap come from his neck.

''No ... What makes you say that?'' He babbled in a rush as his face turned red. Hermione got a look of understanding in her eyes again.

''Oh nothing. Probably just you moaning 'Oh Katie' every five minutes in your sleep. And I guess the other part would be where either me, Nev, Dean or Seamus found your boxers which you threw some place after you jizzed in them.'' Both Harry and Sirius collapsed in laughter at Ron's shocked look at this embarrassing revelation. Hermione was turning maroon with embarrassment bypassing red altogether from the influx of information.

''D-d-d-d-d-do-does sh-she know?'' Asked Ron in an uncanny impersonation of Professor Qurriel. Harry finally managed to control his laughter after ten minutes of laughing.

''Course not, I wouldn't do that would I?'' Ron looked relieved. Harry went back to conversing with Sirius.

_*Are you really not going to tell her?*_

_*Me and the guys all decided not to because its something to hold over him*_

_*Smart move, sounds like something I would've done to your father or him to me*_ Harry smiled at being compared to his father. Since having Sirius around he had started to feel like someone his age should and someone who had a lot of time to catch up on.

''Hey Harry?''

''Yeah?''

''Did you hear about what happened to Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Someone snuck into the Slytherin dorms while they were sleeping moved the gorilla's into Malfoy's bed shoved Goyle's dick up Crabbe's ars then Crabbe's dick up Malfoy's ars then stuck them there with a sticking charm.'' By this time Ron was rolling on the floor with Sirius as Fred and George came slid the compartment door open both looking at Harry with eager eyes.

''Yeah I knew after all I'm the one who did it'' Ron stopped laughing. While Fred and George were bowing again.

''Please teach us oh mighty one.''

''Please teach us to pull off amazing pranks like you.'' Harry chuckled.

''I'll get you into the Slytherin dorms but from there your on your own.'' They nodded eagerly; Hermione was trying not to scold him but from the look of her twitching lip was finding the whole thing extremely funny.

((TFOMK))

Overall Harry enjoyed the rest of the train ride back to London. On the way they discussed a variety of topics, quidittch, the summer, quidittch, next school year and quidittch were just some of them. Malfoy dropped in as usual with Crabbe and Goyle looking like they'd rather be somewhere else, they made a hasty exit when Harry brought up the compromising position they were found in. Harry and Sirius continued their mental conversations all the way, Harry was really happy to hear that Sirius had signed his Hogsmede permission slip. But it could only last so long and soon enough they were saying their goodbyes.

((TFOMK))

Harry was saying goodbye to Hermione. Well saying goodbye might be a bit of a stretch.

_'More like she's saying goodbye while I get my ribs broken even with their newfound strength'_

''Promise me you'll right Harry. Hopefully we'll see each other before the summer ends''

''Yeah course I will. So long as you don't try to break my ribs every time you hug me.'' Hermione blushed as she let go and gave a quick hug to Ron before running off to her parents. Harry turned to Ron before Harry really did die from getting his ribs crushed by Molly Weasley.

''Cya mate. Remember to write me in my little slice of hell.'' Ron chuckled.

''Don't forget, hopefully dad can get tickets for the world cup and you'll be coming to stay no matter what you know what mums like.''

''How could I forget.'' He looked round after Ron went off to find his parents. Harry stepped through the barrier after Hermione and immediately spotted the talking zoo. The cow with no neck, the giraffe with to much neck and the blonde gorilla. As they walked over Harry realised he was at least seven inches taller than Dudley now and had much more muscle mass. Well Dudley didn't really have any it was just fat in his case. When he reached them all three were looking at him with strangely perplexed looks.

''Can we help you young man?'' Harry turned to his aunt and seemed to be sizing her up.

_*You know I think that's the first time in my life she's been nice to __me.__*_ Petunia was starting to fidget under his intense gaze before it finally dawned on her.

''Harry?'' Vernon cottoning onto her train of thought started to turn purple with rage. Dudley on the other hand just looked from this imposing stranger to his mother.

''Mum why are you calling him by the freaks name?'' Harry decided to enter the conversation by opening their minds temporarily so they could hear each others thoughts as well.

_*Maybe because that is my name dear cousin*_ Petunia nearly fainted while the vein in Vernon's temple looked like it was about to explode. Dudley on the other hand paled when he realised that his cousin had changed a lot.

''BOY!''Vernon shouted in a whisper so as not to attract attention.

_*Yes __Vernon__?*_ Harry asked with a smirk. He was thoroughly enjoying himself.

''Change what you have done to yourself back now''

_*Can't. You see uncle this is what I would have looked like if you had fed me properly and treated me like a person not dirt. I had it fixed and don't say that you never starved me because I can show you my memories of it*_

''Stop that freakishness and get. In. The. Car!" He hissed spittle flying everywhere. Harry rolled his eyes.

_*No and speak mentally I can hear your thoughts and so can your family. For now at least* _Vernon blanched and stared at his wife and son who were both looking at him wide eyed having heard the entire conversation.

_*Get the hell out of my head then put us back to normal or you'll be expelled from that freak school*_

_*Er no I don't think so you see the ministry can only detect magic-*_

_*Don't say that word!* _Came from three mental sources.

_*But I didn't say it I thought it. Idiots. Anyway me and Padfoot have some business in __London__*_ The Dursley's finally noticed Sirius and Petunia paled at the thought of that animal in her house.

_*Yes Petunia he will be living with us. Then we will come home so you can say what you want then but for now we have to go*_ And they walked away before the Dursley's could do anything.

As they stepped outside the Dursley's caught up to them Vernon looked to be on the verge of having an aneurism.

''Get in the car boy! The lawn needs cutting and you will do it.'' Harry turned slowly, the three Dursley's gulped.

''I already told you I have business to conduct'' As they entered an ally Vernon reached out to grab Harry's shoulder but before he could he found he couldn't move, Harry turned back around.

''Listen here you fat fuck lay that hand on me and I'll rip it off!'' He placed his hand on Sirius's head then with a flash of flames much to the surprise of the Dursley's. When Vernon found he could move again set off back to the car with his family scurrying behind him.

((TFOMK))

Harry and Sirius appeared behind a barrel in front of the apothecary before setting off.

_*Where to first Padfoot?*_

_*Knockturn to get your wand it will take an hour to make so while were waiting we can get the ingredients.*_ With a plan in mind they set off down Diagon ally. The place was crowded as always but much less so than in the late summer. They turned down Knockturn with all the hags giving this powerful figure a wide birth, having a grim as a pet only added to the image in Harry's mind.

Sirius led him to a small shop with a picture of a werewolf holding a wand in its mouth which was emitting sparks. Harry and Sirius entered, it was dusty. Incredibly so different types of wood on one side with several cores on the other.

_*Well I think this fellow uses more than __Phoenix__ feathers, Unicorn hair and Dragon heartstring as cores.*_

_*Yes he does, how else can he make custom wands if he doesn't have the ingredients to match them?*_

_*Fair point.*_ Harry conceded as an old man entered from the back.

''Hello Harry Potter how can I be of service?'' Harry and Sirius shared a look.

''How do you know my name?''

''You have quite the obvious sign on your forehead.'' Harry hastily flattened his feathers down silently cursing that he hadn't checked.

''Yeah err ... Well I need a custom wand.'' The old man nodded with a smile and motioned to the planks of wood.

''Hold out your hand and the plank that match's your magic will be summoned to you'' Harry complied and instantly two woods shot towards him. Harry only managed to catch the second with his new snake reflexes. He turned to the shopkeeper who was smiling even wider now.

''Just as I had thought. Elm and Holly. Death and Life. You have a great destiny ahead of you young one.'' Harry a little shell shocked from the chosen wood placed them on the counter numbly before turning to the cores. ''Hold out your hand again and be ready to catch.'' Harry held out his hand this time three items zoomed to his hands. Two jars containing clear liquid and a box. He turned back to the old man who to his credit looked a little shocked this time.

''Sir? What are these?''

''In the jars are the same as your wood Phoenix tears for the Holly wood, and Basilisk venom for the Elm wood. As I said before life and death, opposites I daresay the Japanese would refer to it as yin and yang, or is it the Chinese? Yes must be the Chinese, they have that on that Jackie Chan cartoon I love so much and he's Chinese. But anyway listen to me rambling on now where was I? Ah yes. But then again opposites do attract as they say.'' He turned to the box with shaking hands, as he took the item out Harry saw it was a tooth.

''This ...'' he said in a whisper looking from the tooth to Harry then back again. ''Is the fang of a Nundu. The strongest magical creature on the planet, as I'm sure you know it takes one hundred wizards to take one down. It is neither a light or dark creature just one of great power. As old Olivander would say we can expect great things from you Mr. Potter.'' Harry nodded dumbly with Sirius laughing mentally, Harry finally managed to gather his wits long enough to ask how long it would take.

''No more than an hour, It'll be ready for when you come back'' Harry nodded thanked him then he and Sirius left their minds still overwhelmed at the information.

As they entered the apothecary back on Diagon Harry finally managed to snap out of his musings to hand over list of ingredients to the shopkeeper. He looked back to Harry once he read through the list.

''I hope your planning on registering with the ministry when you master this.'' He whispered, Harry nodded.

''As soon as I graduate. No sense in doing it beforehand if the law doesn't say I have to.'' He muttered back. The shopkeeper nodded then found every item on the list from the storeroom.

''That will be two galleons and six sickles'' Harry paid him then put the packaged ingredients under his arm then left. Outside they still had forty five minutes left so Sirius started another conversation.

_*Great wand you've got been made there Harry.*_

_*I know but it's just another thing to set me apart from the masses when all I've ever wanted to be is normal. I was never normal in the muggle world and I'm still not here in the wizarding world*_

_*If it bothers you so much Harry why don't you think of yourself as special. Everybody is just in their own way, yours just happens to be a bit more spectacular*_ Harry smiled over the week that they had known each other Harry had come to view Sirius as a father figure.

_*Sirius?*_

_*Yeah Harry?*_

_*Thanks* _As they were looking around Sirius had an idea.

_*Lets get some books. With a war coming you need to know how to fight and there's only so much I can teach you. And were going to go out with a coven of Veela in our beds not in battle if I have anything to say about it.*_

((TFOMK))

As they left Flourish and Blotts fifteen minutes later Harry and Sirius were quite happy with their finds it might not have been much but it was a start.

_- Trust no one. A defence guide to the wise__  
><em>By Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody<em>_

_- Transfiguration. Use your field for your battle__  
><em>By Charles Potter<em>_

_- 1001 Shield and Defence's__  
><em>By Albert Bones<em>_

As they entered the wand shop they looked around for the old shopkeeper. They found him in his back room casting a spell that was sealing the wand shut. When he had finished he turned to them smiling, he handed the wand to Harry along with a wrist holster.

''Simply flick your wrist with the right intent and your wand will be in your hand.'' Harry nodded and after testing it out a couple of times examined his new wand while the shopkeeper gave him the rundown.

''Thirteen and three quarter inches. Elm with Holly acting as a case for the core, runes to prevent it from being summoned away from yourself or stolen and will give a shock to anyone who touches it without your permission.'' Harry nodded.

''**Lumos**'' The wand lit up so bright all three covered their eyes at the power. As Harry cancelled it he looked at the wand with awe. He smiled at the shopkeeper.

''It's perfect how much for it?''

''Free of charge. Your headmaster isn't the only one who knows what you must do. Oh and tell him for me the next time you see him that I don't blame him and he was right. Just tell him it was from G.G'' Harry nodded dumbly before he and Sirius left, but not before Harry left some money on the counter. As Harry held the door open for Sirius he walked into the doorframe his eyes still adjusting from Harry's Lumos spell. When they entered a secluded section of the ally Harry flamed them away.

((TFOMK))

Harry and Sirius appeared in the kitchen of #4 startling the Dursley's.

''BOY! Don't you dare use that freakishness in my hou ...'' He stopped when he lost control over his body.

''Listen here you fat shit! I'm not doing anything for you this summer and as you can see I've learnt a few tricks such as controlling you when I need to. Now Sirius if you please.'' With a pop Sirius transformed back into a man. Petunia screamed as she recognised him.

''Ah good it seems you recognise my godfather.'' Petunia paled.

''Now he is going to be staying with us this summer and if you try to pull anything I'll make you regret it. I know all your thoughts everything, I'll get the proof then expose you for the frauds you are. And just to make sure you get the message Sirius why don't you tell them why you were put in Azkaban'' Sirius grinned they had decided to make sure the Dursley's left them alone it was best for them to think they had a murderer living in the house.

''I killed thirteen people. Twelve of them were killed in the blast I caused and the last ... Well the largest piece they found of him was his finger.'' Petunia feinted while Vernon had turned chalk white, Dudley on the other hand was keeping his hands clamped over his buttocks while looking at Sirius in fear.

''So you understand the situation then? We'll leave you alone if you leave us.'' When Vernon and Petunia nodded Harry and Sirius turned and walked out of the room laughing as hard as possible. This really was going to be the best summer yet.

* * *

><p>AN: That's it for now leave reviews and keep an eye out for the next chapter until next time cya!


	5. Summer School

Harry Potter: The First Of My Kind

A/N: I do not own the Harry Potter plot, this is just my take on what could have potentially happened so don't kill me for it.

_* = telepathy_

§ =parcel tongue

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Summer School<span>

**Previously:**

_'Harry and Sirius appeared in the kitchen of #4 startling the Dursley's.__  
><em>''BOY! Don't you dare use that freakishness in my hou ...'' He stopped when he lost control over his body.<em>  
><em>''Listen here you fat shit! I'm not doing anything for you this summer and as you can see I've learnt a few tricks such as controlling you when I need to. Now Sirius if you please.'' With a pop Sirius transformed back into a man. Petunia screamed as she recognised him.<em>  
><em>''Ah good it seems you recognise my godfather.'' Petunia paled<em>  
><em>''Now he is going to be staying with us this summer and if you try to pull anything I'll make you regret it. I know all your thoughts everything, I'll get the proof then expose you for the frauds you are. And just to make sure you get the message Sirius why don't you tell them why you were put in Azkaban'' Sirius grinned they had decided to make sure the Dursley's left them alone it was best for them to think they had a murderer living in the house.<em>  
><em>''I killed thirteen people. Twelve of them were killed in the blast I caused and the last ... Well the largest piece they found of him was his finger.'' Petunia feinted while Vernon had turned chalk white, Dudley on the other hand was keeping his hands clamped over his buttocks while looking at Sirius in fear.<em>  
><em>''So you understand the situation then? We'll leave you alone if you leave us.'' When <em>__Vernon__ and Petunia nodded Harry and Sirius turned and walked out of the room laughing as hard as possible. This really was going to be the best summer yet.'_

Harry led Sirius through the house and up into his room. When Sirius saw the padlocks on his godsons' door he wasn't happy, after vanishing them with a flick of his wand they entered. Harry sitting on the bed while Sirius looked to be deep in thought, finally Sirius spoke up.

''Harry you had complete control over the Dursley's.'' Harry nodded.

''What I want to know is why. I've never heard of a Basilisk or a Phoenix that could do that.'' Harry rolled his eyes trust Sirius to not work it out, but from what Harry knew of him it seemed fairly accurate.

''If you'd think about it you'd realise you could do it too.''

''What do you mean?'' Harry rolled his eyes again.

''It's simple Padfoot. Where there is life there is water. You could pull the water out of someone and leave them a shrivelled up mummy and looking quite similar to one from Egypt as well.''

''How do you mean? Mummies only come from Egypt. How could you make someone into one of them unless you killed them in Egypt I suppose.''

''Mummies aren't only from Egypt. If you knew even the slightest bit of history you'd realise a mummy can be anybody that when they died all the water dried up so the body doesn't decay normally. Muggle archaeologists have found them as sacrifices up in the Peruvian mountains. The muggles thought it was for some god but it was really ancient wizards doing it to appease the Peruvian Shadowfangs.'' Sirius nodded in understanding. The Peruvian Shadowfangs were known as the biggest eaters in the dragon world.

''Shall we get started then?'' He grinned as he pulled out his wand and began enlarging the room.

''So soon? I only thought we were going to run a few laps around the block for physical training tonight?'' Sirius grinned.

''Oh don't worry we are. I'm just setting up the classroom for tomorrow.'' He grinned as he finished up. What was left was a six room flat inside the room. A training room, two bedrooms, a bathroom and a living room with a study off to the side. They both looked round after admiring Sirius' work Harry's eyes snapped back to his godfather and narrowed.

''What do you mean classroom?'' Sirius raised an eyebrow.

''If me and Fawkes are going to be your teachers then we need a proper classroom. This is your summer school after all, I expect all homework to be in on time.'' Sirius's grin grew even wider at Harry's groan of annoyance. ''I probably won't read it but it doesn't stop me from giving it.'' Sirius's grin burst into full blown laughter at Harry's come-back.

''Note to self. Petrify Sirius when he has taught me control over earth and outlived his usefulness.'' Sirius walked over to his godson and pulled him up off the newly conjured sofa when he managed to get his laughter under control.

''Come on Prongslet were going on that run. Were getting you out there and noticed by a few hormone ravaged teenage girls.'' Harry looked at him as if he were mad.

''In these old hand me downs? Are you mad?'' Sirius looked at the t-shirt and jeans Harry was wearing with a flick of his wand the t-shirt became a tight fitting muggle muscle shirt showing off his new abs and more accurately fitting jeans. Harry looked down at himself then raised an eyebrow.

''You trying to pimp me out to the gay community or something?'' Sirius rolled his eyes as he transformed back into Padfoot as he nudged Harry out the door and down the stairs.

_*Stop whining and get out there. We want to cover at least five laps.* _They exited the house and both set off down the street. As they exited the ally connecting Privet Drive with Wisteria Walk Harry caught sight of two people who he hoped he would never see again. Suppressing a groan he informed Sirius to watch out for said girls. Their names were Charlotte Robinson and in Harry's mind she was a bitch, always ridiculing him along with Dudley's gang just because they too found it fun. Her along with her best friend Emma Sadler both were blonde and both were incredibly annoying.

_*So these girl's made life difficult for you?*_

_*Yeah but I'm over it just ignore them*_ Unfortunately for Harry, Charlotte stepped in his way with a saucy smile on her face. Emma wasn't as subtle if her eyes roaming over his body were any indication.

''Hey there. You new in town?'' Harry narrowed his eyes dangerously, Sirius having to remind him not to petrify the girl.

''No.'' His voice had turned clipped and business-like giving every sign he wished the conversation was over.

''Oh. Well I was wondering if you would like to go out some time?'' Harry had to remind Sirius this time why he was about to turn this girl down.

''I'm busy.'' He made to walk around her but she stepped into his path again a more determined look in her eye as she stared up at Harry.

''Surly you're free some time?'' Harry started taking deep breaths to calm himself.

''Yeah I am but why would I go out anywhere with you Robinson?'' Harry snarled. Her eyes widened comically along with Emma's as he called her by her last name.

''How do yo-'' She froze as she spotted his scar through an opening in between his feathers.

''Harry?''

''Caught on have you. Now get out of my way I'm busy.'' He side stepped her only to become even more annoyed when she stepped in front of him again.

''Come on Harry we can catch up and it'll be like old times.'' This was the wrong thing to say in Harry's mind.

''What? You bully me along with Dudley's gang. No thanks, now as I said get out of my way me and Padfoot are busy.'' Both girls looked down and spotted the shaggy black dog which was watching them both as if sizing them up with cold haunted ice blue eyes the effect was quite intimidating.

''Oh well just got back from St. Brutus's did you?''

''No I don't even go there just the Dursley's making up crap as they always do. I go to the same boarding school my parents went to now I'm leaving. Padfoot!" Both girls jumped at his sudden shout as Harry took off with Sirius hot on his heels.

Back down the road both blondes were watching Harry as he jogged around the corner and out of sight.

_'So that's the new Harry Potter? I think I'm going to be paying a few visits to #4'_ Thought Charlotte with a smirk, she always did like a challenge.

((TFOMK))

Fleur looked over at her younger sister Gabrielle's sleeping form with a smile she was glad to be home. Home with her family and her sister. She wouldn't miss the school grounds there wasn't a single place she could do anything in peace, but things were looking up. At the leaving feast Madame Maxime had announced that the Tri-Wizard tournament was going to be held at Hogwarts next year and that students who were over seventeen by the time of the choosing of the competitors should put down their name if they wished to compete. While she would be old enough turning seventeen on September twenty eighth, she was unsure she was going into her sixth year and that meant her O.W.L's were approaching could she take her examinations and compete? If she could it would show her fellow classmates that they were wrong about her getting her high marks because of her hard work not her charm. And maybe she would meet someone there, someone who would understand her. Wishful thinking but possible. After that night Fleur had made her decision she was going to do it, she was going to compete in the infamous Tri-Wizard tournament. She fell asleep that night with a smile on her beautiful face.

((TFOMK))

Harry was awoken the next morning by Sirius tipping water over his head. He glared at Sirius who was howling with laughter. Harry looked down at himself then at his godfather.

_'So that's how you want to play? Fine you asked for it'_ He flicked his wrist using his new mastery over the water element to pull the water off his clothes before sending it splattering into Sirius who shut up fairly quickly before bursting out laughing again at Harry's grin.

''Alright pup you got me back now come on get up. Were making a proper start on your earth training today'' Harry nodded and half asleep got up to walk into the bathroom what he didn't account for was walking into the doorframe in the middle of a yawn. Sirius' laughter was a good motivator after that.

An hour later after a morning run of six laps round the neighbourhood, a shower and a wonderful breakfast provided by Dobby they entered the training room. From Harry's observations he could tell Padfoot had been busy the room didn't look like a room anymore now it looked like it was outside in the mountains with plenty of rocks around.

_'Must be some spell to prepare an area to train an earth elemental or something like that'_

''O.k. pup first we have to start by me asking you what you think it is an earth elemental can do?'' Harry had been expecting something like this Sirius had asked him almost the exact same question when he started teaching him how to control water.

''Control the earth''

''Care to elaborate?''

''You can use the earth the way you want to.''

''Such as?'' Harry rolled his eyes this was starting to become a habit around his godfather.

''Well if you found a large enough area of coal you could use your powers as an earth elemental to pressure the coal under the right conditions to create diamonds.'' At the end Sirius had a grin on his face.

''Excellent idea pup if we could do that we would be the richest wizards in all of England! I'll bet, to bad we can't manipulate metal to make it into jewellery as well.''

''But we can'' Sirius just looked at Harry in shock.

''What do you mean?''

''Metal is just a part of the earth right?'' At Sirius' nod he carried on. ''Well then if you think about it logically you can control metal.'' Sirius looked at his godson with something akin to awe.

''You know I've just realised something.''

''Yeah and that would be?''

''You're a genius when your working with elements!''

''You flatter me'' They both burst out laughing before starting with making rocks move through the air.

((TFOMK))

The weeks past. With Harry's skill in elements improving constantly, at the end of the third week of the holiday Harry was just finishing all he could learn about the final element fire. It had been the hardest but both Fawkes and Sirius had theorized that it was because he was already a master of all the other base elements. Harry had also been studying the book on Light and Darkness by Merlin, these were proving to be quite a bit more difficult but Harry knew that if this was something only Merlin had been able to do before him then it was bound to be hard but if he kept improving at the rate he was he would have it mastered by mid September.  
>Harry had also noticed Charlotte hanging around quite a bit to. He wasn't stupid he knew she was following him but how she thought she was going to get him to go out with her after everything she put him through Harry didn't know. But judging by the amount of times she asked to speak to him at the front door she wasn't giving up. It was borderline stalking she had even started running at the same time as Harry and Padfoot in the morning and evening to try to talk to him, whenever she would get close enough to talk, Harry along with Sirius would put on a burst of speed leaving her to try to catch them up.<br>Harry had also been studying the three books he got from Flourish and Blotts, he had found that he had an affinity for Transfiguration along with the rest of his family and had found that to be the most interesting book for him. That it was written by his great-great grandfather was only a bonus. He also found he had an affinity for Charms just like his mother, but that had been fairly obvious how many thirteen year olds had mastered the patronus charm? One advantage he had found from his Basilisk side was that conjured snakes were only to happy to help as they put it their 'king' and were extremely useful on the battle field for subduing his opponents. Sirius had also had him working on non-verbal casting which Harry had picked up on fairly quickly. How people found it difficult he didn't know all you had to do was speak the incantation in your mind. But Fawkes had pointed out it had probably been because of his Phoenixian Occlumency enhanced mind, it also helped with his memory recollection as well.  
>By the end of the first morning that they arrived back Harry realised he was going to have to keep up the threats if the Dursley's were going to carry on leaving them alone, that became apparent when he went to get a glass of water after his run and uncle Vernon tried to bash his head in with a frying pan. Harry with his snake sense of touch felt it coming a mile off and made him kick his own son in the balls as hard as he could then Petunia do the same to Vernon. Suffice it to say the two male Dursley's didn't move for the rest of the day.<p>

((TFOMK))

It had been three weeks since Harry and Sirius arrived at #4. The entire street was quiet well that was about to change.

''WHAT THE FUCK?'' Harry rushed back out the bathroom of his and Sirius' little flat into his godfathers' room with just his towel around his waist. Sirius was just waking up and groaning on the floor.

''Harry why are you waking up everyone in the entire house?'' He looked up to find his godson panicking. ''What's happened?'' Harry didn't answer and turned around.

''My skin ... It's falling off'' Sirius just burst out laughing, Harry turned back to face him indignantly. Hiding the patch of skin that had fallen off his back.

''It's not funny! What's happening?''

''Merlin Harry your part Basilisk and you didn't expect to start shedding your skin?'' Harry stopped as a look of understanding appeared in his eyes.

''So this is normal? You were expecting this?''

''Yeah a big snake will shed its skin around once or twice a year I guess this must just be your turn''

''You dare make any time of the month jokes I'll make you have dreams of shagging aunt Petunia over and over'' Sirius's grin vanished as if he had been struck by lightning.

''Alright alright you win. Oh and while I remember, Happy Birthday'' Harry frowned for a moment before remembering the date July 31st his birthday.

''Well go get dressed then you can open your presents in the kitchen'' Harry got a broad grin on his face. His first birthday that he has spent with his family, this really was turning out to be the best summer he'd ever had.

((TFOMK))

When Harry entered the kitchen he noticed three owls on the table waiting for him with Sirius watching with a small smile on his face. Harry read his birthday cards then set about opening his presents. The first he opened was from Hagrid it turned out to be a small wooden model of a dragon that looked like Hagrid had carved himself, it was also enchanted to act like it was alive. Harry smiled down at it, trust Hagrid to give him something creature related. The next gift was from Ron which turned out to be a months supply of Honeydukes chocolate. Hermione's present turned out to be some new clothes, all of which would show off his muscles. Harry turned to Sirius who was grinning broadly.

''Why do I feel like I'm going to have trouble with Hermione this year?'' Sirius let out a bark like laugh.

''Probably because she has wet dreams about you every night by the look of it.''

''Yeah ...'' Harry murmured as he put the clothes back in their box before turning to Sirius.

''So what did you get me then?'' Sirius pulled out a box and handed it to him. When Harry opened it he was at a loss for words. It was a pendant and not just any pendant either on one door on the inside there was a picture of his parents together smiling and waving while on the other door was a picture of Remus and Padfoot in front of the Hogwarts lake with Sirius transforming back into himself from Padfoot then back to Padfoot again and Remus watching with a smile. The whole pendant was made out of gold when he closed it he noticed an inscription in Latin on the front _'quos nunquam vere diligimus, nos relinquere;' ._

_'The one's we love never truly leave us'_ He though with a smile. He looked up at Sirius who was looking back at him nervously, quick as a flash Harry had pulled him into a hug tears in the corner of his eyes. Sirius let out a chuckle.

''Careful pup those are valuable'' Harry released his godfather as he put the pendant on in his room, when he came back there was a knock at the door. Harry opened it to find uncle Vernon standing there looking extremely uncomfortable.

''Boy-''

''If your going to talk to me you can use my name'' Harry snarled. Vernon took a gulp of air before ploughing on.

''Harry ... The thing is I got a phone call from my sister yesterday'' Harry's eyes narrowed to slits.

''Yes?'' He asked his voice coming as more of a hiss than human speech. Vernon took another gulp of air before he carried on.

''Well Marge has decided to come and stay for another week this year. And well ... she's arriving in a few hours.'' Harry nodded curtly before replying.

''Keep her out of my way and off my back. If she doesn't I'll make her eat her own dog right after said dog has ripped your sons bollocks out.'' Vernon was now white as a sheet and trembling. He knew this wasn't a threat it was a fact, he nodded before shuffling away and Harry closed the door with a snap. When Harry turned around Sirius was watching with a thoughtful gaze.

''She's the one with that dog who was always tormenting you isn't she?'' Harry nodded, when Sirius got a grin on his face Harry just stared at him trying to work out what had put him in a good mood.

''What do you think would happen when she got here and her dog met yours?'' Harry grinned catching onto Sirius's train of thought.

''Yes ... That would be most unfortunate. Anyway while were waiting for her what are we working on today?'' Sirius grinned again before holding up a vial containing a navy blue potion.

''Its time to train you to be a proper marauder.'' Harry grinned as Sirius handed the vial to him. Even with Marge this was turning out to be a great birthday.

((TFOMK))

Harry sat down on his recliner chair as Sirius explained what would happen when he took the potion.

''You'll find yourself in a place where your form lives or areas if you have multiple just wait for them for to come to you, let them reveal themselves'' Harry nodded uncorked the vial then downed it in one. Slowly blackness started to creep into the corners of his vision until he could see nothing then he fell asleep.

Harry awoke to find himself on a circle of stone with the sun rising on one side of what looked like the African plains and jungle. Looking the other way he noticed two different areas. One was a lake and another was a high mountain with the tops in the clouds. Not seeing anything Harry thought back to Sirius's words, _'wait for them to come to you, let them reveal themselves'_. So with that thought in mind Harry sat down on his small circle facing the African plains area. About ten minutes later Harry was broken out of his musings by the sound of flapping wings he turned around to see a magnificent Phoenix just coming in to land.

_'Why am I not surprised?'_ He asked while a smile broke out on his face. This Phoenix was awe inspiring even bigger than Fawkes by about twice as much. The legs and feet were the same colour as Fawkes' gold and scaly the same as any other bird. Its eyes were the same as his bright green, Avada Kedavra green if what Sirius said was true the same as his, and black feathers with silver tips on the edge of the wings and tail. But the most outstanding feature were the red feathers in the shape of a lightning bolt above his right eye the same place as his scar. Overall beautiful in Harry's mind nothing but proud a majestic creature like any Phoenix would be. He slowly stood and approached being watched the entire time by his form, he stretched out his hand and stroked its head as a voice spoke in his mind.

_*Hello Harry we were wondering when you were going to start training for the transformation*_

_*We?*_

_*Yes we*_ Harry turned to the new voice only to have his jaw hit the floor. Coming out of the water was a Basilisk that was to be expected but the sheer size of it was incredible. It must have been a hundred and twenty feet! Black head and body with a poisonous green underbelly, and it to had red scales in the shape of a lightning bolt above its right eye which were the same Avada Kedavra green as his own and the Phoenix's.

_*I see you like your forms* _Came the Basilisk's voice again but more rough this time like it was suppressing laughter.

_*Well yes of course I do but I never imagined both would be so large*_

_*Perhaps I can explain that*_ Harry turned this time he would have fainted if he was in the waking world. Stepping out from the jungle area: seven feet tall, Avada Kedavra green eyes, body packed with muscle and black fur from head to tail apart from the white fur in the shape and place of his scar was a Nundu. The strongest magical creature on the planet.

''I need to sit down.'' All his forms chuckled as he sat on the floor facing all three of them.

''I expected to have you as forms'' he said indicating the Phoenix and Basilisk. ''But not you.''

_*Well you wouldn't have before*_ At Harry's confusion it elaborated.

_*Originally I was a lion but before a witch or wizard masters the animagus transformation their form can change if their body or personality changes. Me being the example because you became so much stronger so did your form to accommodate your new found strength after your change*_ Harry nodded, it did make sense.

''But how do I change into you then?'' His forms smiled.

_*The same as any other animagus transformation*_ said Phoenix.

_*Just will your magic to change to your form and you will* _Came the voice of his Basilisk form as his world went black again he could hear the song of a Phoenix, the hiss of a Basilisk and the roar of a Nundu.

''Harry? ... Harry? ... OI SLEEPIN BEAUTY!'' Harry jerked awake as Sirius yelled in his ear.

''Bout time you woke up it shouldn't have taken that long to find your forms. You have trouble or something?''

''No I found them''

''Them? How many did you have?''

''Three'' Harry said with a grin. ''Cough up I bet you I'd have more than two forms''

''Hey! We never shook on it.''

''Alright I was joking'' Sirius cracked up in a grin.

''Come on then, try and transform.'' Harry nodded then without a word his body started to shift. His legs were becoming scaly with his knees turning themselves around. Feathers sprouting all over his body with his regular feathers shifting to actual bird feathers instead of baby down. His toes were joining together leaving two powerful talons on the back as another toe sprouted from the back of each foot. his arms were shrinking and bending in to rest at his sides. All of this took no longer than a second and a small pop. Harry looked at Sirius who was grinning from ear to ear.

''I knew you could do it!'' Hedwig glided over from her cage having watched the entire transformation and was looking at his form with approval. Fawkes flamed in letting out a trill.

_*Well done fledgling. I have to say you brush up rather well as a full __Phoenix__*_

_*Hay! I still do as me*_ He huffed as he changed back into himself. Fawkes trilled in laughter as he flamed away while Hedwig flew out the window for some last minute hunting before the sun properly rose to high in the sky.

''Alright next form!'' Sirius shouted like a five year old.

_'Alright I'll give him my next form'_. He started to shift again his legs fused together his tiny scales stretched bigger and changed colour to black and green. His arms melted into his body leaving him streamlined as he grew longer. Sirius seeing this and Harry's grin knew he had to get to the next room but Harry's new form was blocking the way. He realised this all within one second, the next one he was squashed spread eagled up the wall while he could hear hissing laughter from his larger than life godson.

''How fucking big are you Harry?'' At least that's what he meant to say it came out more ''Hhhw fffffkkn igg r ouu Arry?'' On account of his face being mashed into the wall but somehow Harry understood. With a small pop he transformed back into himself and righted the room with a flick of his new wand.

''About one hundred and twenty feet about twice as big as the Basilisk I killed. Oh and Sirius you might want to watch what you say people might get the wrong idea'' He smirked as his godfather threw him a glare as he massaged his face.

''Yeah, yeah just get on with your next form.'' Harry concentrated and willed himself like his other two forms but he couldn't change. He turned to look at Sirius with a frown.

''I can't. I can't change'' Sirius got a look of understanding in his eye.

''I didn't really expect you to be able to change into your other forms just yet really but you probably could because your part Basilisk and Phoenix already so those transformations would be easier. You probably just have to work on your last form like any other animagus try and transform you right hand.'' Harry nodded then willed his right hand to change into a Nundu paw. To his immense relief it did, it did look quite strange having an animal paw where his hand should be. He changed it back and set to work changing the rest of his body with his goal set in mind.

((TFOMK))

After another half an hour Harry had managed his full transformation and sat as a proud and fierce Nundu in their kitchen area with Sirius walking around and inspecting him.

''Well this is one form I wasn't expecting now to find you a name'' Harry transformed back looking thoughtful.

''How about I go by Bolt it may be simple but it fits all three. I can't walk around with people calling me 'flaming king of the plains' or something can I?'' Sirius let out a laugh.

''Fair enough. Bolt it i-'' he cut off when they both heard Vernon's car pull back into the driveway. They grinned at each other before Harry grabbed Sirius who transformed back into Padfoot and flamed them to the back garden. They waited until they heard the walking heart attacks enter the house before sneaking round and through the front door. The sight on the inside was disgusting.

''My little Dudders!'' Screamed Marge as she kissed Dudley on top of the head as Vernon slipped his son a twenty pound note to put up with it. Then she noticed Harry pretending to gag in the door way.

''Oh you're still here are you?'' Harry looked down at himself before answering.

''Apparently''

''Don't you talk back to me like that you nasty little boy!'' Bellowed Marge her face turning purple very much like her brothers.

''I just did'' Marge looked gobsmaked; she looked down when she heard growling which turned out to be Ripper. She grinned here was her chance to get him back the nasty little brat. Harry on the other hand raised an eyebrow at the dogs growling before turning back to Marge.

''You call that a dog? Looks more like an overfed rat that you tried to shove up you're ars but wouldn't fit so you so it ended up with a squashed face instead.'' Marge was about to tell Ripper to attack him when he spoke again.

''Padfoot!" The Dursley family paled while Marge just looked confused until her eyes widened in horror when she saw the great shaggy black dog the size of a bear come into view.

''You were about to say something Lardo?'' Harry asked with a smirk. Ripper was trembling behind Marge's legs as Sirius growled menacingly. Marge shook her head, Harry nodded then exited the room but not before he called Padfoot after him and shouted back to Marge.

''Here's a tip lose some weight and you might find some people who will come close to you without fear of getting stuck in your orbit!'' Marge turned back to her brother.

''Am I really that fat?'' Vernon paled he knew however he answered this question was going to end up with his sister crying.

_'She always was annoying maybe her tears will melt her face then we won't have to put up with her visits anymore'_

((TFOMK))

Harry and Sirius were laughing loudly up in their flat. Both having to hold the other up.

''Then you scared her dog shitless''

''That comment about her weight was priceless she's going to be so paranoid about her weight.'' They stopped laughing when they heard a crash which turned out to be Errol the Weasley's family owl as he crashed into the half open window.

''Huh? Guess he doesn't just do that at the Burrow'' Harry mused as he placed the owl by Hedwig's water dish. He opened the letter when he looked back at his godfather he was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

''This is so the best summer ever!"

* * *

><p>AN: That's chapter 5 next one will be up soon hope you review until next time cya.


	6. Back to the Burrow

Harry Potter: The First Of My Kind

A/N: I do not own the Harry Potter plot, this is just my take on what could have potentially happened so don't kill me for it.

_* = telepathy_

§ = parcel tongue

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Back to the Burrow<span>

**Previously:**

**_'_**_Harry and Sirius were laughing loudly up in their flat. Both having to hold the other up._  
><em>''Then you scared her dog shitless''<em>  
><em>''That comment about her weight was priceless she's going to be so paranoid about her weight.'' They stopped laughing when they heard a crash which turned out to be Errol the Weasley's family owl as he crashed into the half open window.<em>  
><em>''Huh? Guess he doesn't just do that at the Burrow'' Harry mused as he placed the owl by Hedwig's water dish. He opened the letter when he looked back at his godfather he was grinning like a Cheshire cat.<em>  
><em>''This is so the best summer ever!"'<em>

''What do you mean Harry?'' Wordlessly Harry handed Sirius the note before going off to his room, Sirius looked down the note and started grinning himself.

_Dear Harry and Padfoot_

_DAD GOT THE TICKETS - Ireland versus Bulgaria, on the fourteenth. Don't worry mate I talked to dad and he found out you are allowed to bring 'pets' into the stands with you. We'll be coming to get you by lunch. Mum's running round like Hermione would if professor Dumbledore told her she was taking her O.W.L exams the next morning; she's insisting she bake you a cake and a little heads up but from how much she's mixing it's huge! We'll be picking you up in one of the ministry cars because they're all nervous about 'Black' coming after you.__  
><em>Hermione arrived yesterday. Percy's started work - the Department of International Magical Co-operation. Don't mention anything about Abroad while you're here unless you want the pants bored off you.<em>  
><em>See you soon - Ron<em>_

Harry walked back into the room a grin a mile wide on his face, levitating his trunk along behind him.

''The Quidditch world cup, this day just keeps getting better and better.'' Sirius smiled it was nice to see Harry enjoying his life as he deserved it after all the hardships he had to live through.

''I know Harry and while I'm around I'll do my best to make sure it stays that way.'' Sirius handed Harry the note back before going to his own room to pack.

''Dobby!" With a crack the excitable little elf appeared in front of him.

''What can Dobby be doing for the great and noble master Harry sir'' he asked bouncing on the balls of his feet.

''Dobby were going to be staying with the Weasley's for the rest of the summer at the Burrow I want you to go ahead and start helping them with the housework after explaining why you're there.'' Dobby nodded eagerly before disappearing with a 'pop'.

''Harry looked back up when Sirius re-entered the room with his possessions shrunk down to fit in his pockets. They shrank the room back down to its original proportions before Sirius transformed back into Padfoot and they started walking down the stairs. They looked in the lounge to find Dudley and Vernon watching the telly as normal. What was the real shock was Marge sitting on the sofa silently weeping with her arms around Petunia who looked thoroughly disgusted by the job and was patting her shoulder. Harry's face split into an evil grin as he removed his wand from its holster.

_*Wait Padfoot you'll like this bit*_

_*What are you going to do?*_ He asked the smirk practically making its way into his mental voice.

_*Just wait a second* _He turned back to the Dursleys who still hadn't noticed him.

**_'Confundus' _**The non-verbal spell hit its mark . Marge didn't even realise she got hit in the back with a _'Confundus charm'_ she did take notice as she pulled away and started looking at Petunia's arm hungrily before trying to take a bite out of it.

Petunia screamed and jumped up out of Marge's reach. Vernon and Dudley looked over to see their wife/mother respectively examining her arm in between throwing disbelieving looks towards their sister/aunt.

''Petunia what's wrong Pet?'' None of them had noticed Harry and Sirius rolling on the floor with silent laughter in the hallway.

''Your sister'' she threw Marge a dirty look. ''Just bit me''. Vernon looked at his sister slack jawed.

''What?''

''Like I said she bit me''. She rolled up her sleeve for them to inspect, they could both easily see the teeth marks.

''Marge. Would you care to explain why you just tried to eat my arm?'' Harry could see her trying to say something but along with confunding her to do what she did he'd added in another layer of the spell so Marge would reply with the response he wanted.

''I'm hungry.'' The Dursley family looked at one another before Dudley started towards the kitchen to get his aunt something. As he walked past Marge grabbed his hand and shoved it in her mouth before starting to chew, Dudley screamed before he wrenched his hand from his aunts mouth with a yelp and inspected his fingers. Harry and Sirius managed to get back up and slink away unnoticed.

_*Brilliant, utterly brilliant. How long will the charm last?*_

_*For the rest of today*_

_*What are the exact effects of it?*_

_*Whenever someone gets within touching distance she will either bite them or shove a limb in her trap and start chewing. If anyone asks why she's doing it she'll say it's because she's hungry then after today she won't remember it*._ They started laughing again when they heard a dog yelp from inside the sitting room.

''Looks like Ripper got to close''.

_*Don't you think you should tell them that the Weasley's are coming to get you?*_

_*Maybe ... Or maybe I'll just tell them with about five minutes to spare*._ They burst out in more laughter at Harry's plan.

_*Evil ... Totally evil*_

((TFOMK))

An hour later found Harry and Sirius on the doorstep of #4 breaking out in peals of laughter whenever they heard a cry of pain be it human or dog. Both marauders had spent the hour chatting mentally. Sirius lying on the grass acting like any other dog while Harry was looking at the photograph of his parents from the locket hanging from his neck unconsciously moving his hand over the inscription over and over again. With five minutes to go until twelve they headed back inside to walk in on a very amusing scene.

As they entered the sitting room Harry noticed that the Dursley's were pressed against the back wall all covered in bite marks. Even Ripper who was normally so devoted to Marge was trembling in even more amazingly Petunia's arms who hated every kind of animal. They were all staring at Marge with fear who was on the other side of the room trying to explain what was happening but all that kept coming out of her mouth were the words 'I'm hungry' over and over again causing Harry to chuckle. All of the rooms occupants turned at the sound,Vernon and Petunia getting a gleam of understanding in their eyes while the fear in Dudley's eyes increased ten fold.

''Just wanted to let you know that I received a letter from one of my friend's he'll be coming to get me to stay with him and his family for the rest of the summer. They'll be here in five minutes.'' The Dursley's eye's widened Vernon because another freak besides the boy would be in his home, Petunia because in their haste to get away from Marge had knocked several things over and the room was a mess; Dudley on the other hand had started trembling as his hands unconsciously moved to his large bottom. Marge, she only had a look of hatred in her eyes. After scanning her thoughts he saw why, she was going to make some wise cracks about him going to stay with criminal families.

''Good! You no good little barbarian get out of here I don't want you corrupting my Dudders with your criminal ways with more people from that institution.'' Harry just stared at her watching as she started squirming under his gaze.

''For your information Marge. I do not attend 'St. Brutus's secure centre for incurably criminal boys' '' Marge opened her mouth to respond but Harry cut her off. ''I attend the same school as my parents did, which is a selective boarding school up in Scotland for the intellectually gifted. If there's anyone who should attend that institution of a school it's the whale over there.'' He jerked his thumb at Dudley. ''If you don't believe me go find those drugs in his room.'' He then turned to gaze at Vernon and Petunia.

_*And don't bother defending him. I've seen those thoughts of where he hides them under the loose floorboard under his bed. Along with every thought of that he wants to rape every attractive girl he comes across so don't tell me he wouldn't because I can show you those thoughts.*_ He would have carried on but just then they all heard a car horn outside.

''That'll be them.'' He and Sirius headed to the door, they saw Mr. Weasley, Fred, George and Ron getting out of a brand new sleek black Mercedes. Harry didn't know what type it was he never was very interested in cars preferring his broom. No one could deny one thing though it was very flashy.

_* You have to admit one thing about the ministry Sirius, They like showing off. First the world cup now this.*_ Sirius nodded in agreement as Harry shook hands with Mr. Weasley while throwing grins to everyone else.

''Hello Harry. Happy birthday.''

''Thanks Mr. Weasley how's everyone been?'' There was a round of good's and great's before Mr. Weasley spoke again.

''Well we'll say hello to your family then we'll be on our way.'' Harry nodded reluctantly and stepped aside. Upon entering the living room they saw the Dursley's scrambling around putting everything back in its proper place with Marge trying to clamp her jaws around any limb within reach. Harry cleared his throat when Mr. Weasley approached uncle Vernon.

''Good afternoon sir just thought we'd say hello before leaving and to let you know that Harry will be back next summer.''

''Oh woow is me!" Harry exclaimed before pretending to faint on Ron who started sniggering along with at him before looking Mr. Weasley over, Harry and Sirius did too and noticed for the first time that Mr. Weasley was dressed in muggle attire trying to blend in but coming out looking like a golfer with his patchwork jumper.

''Got your trunk Harry?'' Asked Mr. Weasley.

''Yeah it's at the bottom of the stairs.''

''We'll get it!'' The twins exclaimed in unison. As they turned Fred dropped what were unmistakably several large, brightly coloured toffees. He started scrambling round to pick them all up and exited the room when they had done so. Only Harry and Sirius had watched Dudley pop one of the toffee's in his mouth before Fred could notice it. Mr. Weasley gave the keys to George to put the trunk in the boot. They turned around when they heard a gagging and spluttering sound, turning around saw Dudley mouth agape and drool pouring from his mouth like water flows over Niagara falls, as well as what looked like a bright purple root growing from his mouth. As the twins came back in with innocent expressions on their face's. Harry turned back to Dudley who was still drooling and staring at his tongue in horror as Harry noticed that the end had developed teeth and was snapping at anything within reach with a tiny mouth with an even tinier tongue of its own. Harry couldn't take it he and Sirius broke out into fits of laughter as did Ron and the twins.

The Dursley's didn't find it so funny Petunia was trying to get close enough to rip his tongue out while trying to avoid being bitten by the tiny mouth on her son's tongue and Marge respectively. Vernon was bellowing and becoming completely unreasonable, while Marge just looked on with wide eyes. Ripper launched himself at Dudley's tongue grasping a hold of it in his own mouth with a growl. His growl became a howl of pain a second later as Dudley's tongue which was approaching six feet had turned around and bitten Ripper around the middle and wasn't letting go any time soon.

''Boys go! Get in the car and go!'' The twins, Ron, Harry and Sirius scrambled from the house massaging their ribs. Harry froze when he heard that voice which had become all to familiar recently.

''Harry!" He repressed a groan as Charlotte came jogging up the street, while the Weasley's looked on amused when they saw his plea for help.

''What?'' He asked sharply. His voice turning clipped and business like as it always did in her presence.

''What's going on?'' Her eyes went from the car back to Harry.

''I'm leaving.'' Her eyes widened in panic.

''What? But you can't go.'' Harry repressed another groan from the sniggering he could hear behind him.

''I think you'll find I can.''

''But we haven't gone on our date yet.'' This time he had to repress a shudder at her words.

''And were not going too.'' Her eyes had started to fill with tears at his brutal honesty.

''But maybe I can come with you?'' The desperation in her eyes was a little worrying as to what would happen if she did.

''I don't think they have room'' she opened her mouth to argue but luckily, or unluckily as he would later come to realise Fred's voice along with George's entered the fray.

''Oh that wouldn't matter-''

''-Ickle Harrikins-''

''-Will have two girls-''

''-after him when he-''

''-gets there'' Charlotte's eyes darkened at this revelation.

''I'm coming with you.'' She took a step toward Harry a possessive glint in her eyes.

_'Oh no'_ but Fred and George started speaking again.

''But that's nothing-''

''-compared to-''

''-the hundreds-''

''-he has-''

''-at school.'' Harry slapped his forehead as the possessive look in her eyes grew stronger. He threw Fred and George a hand signal they devised to tell them to 'leg it!'. They nodded smirking and went back to the car.

''Could I talk with you over there for a minute?'' Charlotte nodded a happy smile on her face as they moved a few houses down; she turned around batting her eyelashes up at him. He couldn't get out of there fast enough in his opinion.

''You need to understand something Robinson.''

''Yes?'' She asked as she edged closer as if anticipating a gentle kiss.

_'Or maybe she is?'_

With a quick glance back to the car he shuddered at the mental picture.

''Were not boyfriend and girlfriend.''

''But we could be''. She protested with hope in her eyes. Harry pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation for a moment; there was nothing else for it.

''Your acting like a nut job stalker where there's no chance ever! Of something happening, goodbye and see you next summer''.

_'But I sincerely hope not'_

He didn't see the glint in her eyes as she made a vow to herself as he walked back to the car only just short of running.

_'Yes we will Harry and by the end of it you will be mine'_ were her only thoughts as she watched the car drive away.

((TFOMK))

Harry sat sulking as the car was filled with howls of laughter from the Weasley's.

''Nice one you got yourself there Harry''.

''Shut up, she nothing but an idiot who if she was a witch would have used about a hundred love potions because she's that desperate''. This only sent them laughing harder.

''Anyway you guys going to tell us what that sweet was''. They fell silent but the odd chuckle was present here and there.

''Well little Harry. Me and George thought we'd treat ourselves after our O.W.L's and because we fancied a break from inventing''.

''Since when were you inventing stuff? And what for?'' They grinned at him in the mirror.

''Why for our joke shop Harry. Ron didn't tell you?'' They explained when Harry shook his head.

''It's our dream. We reckon were going to be able to put Zonko's out of business''.

''Yeah anyway we went to see a film in that muggle cinema place in London. The film was called Alien 3'' Harry grinned he knew that film Dudley had been begging his parents to see it when it was brand new two years ago.

''So what's it called that little invention of yours?''

''Ton-Tongue Toffee''.

''Well if that is just one of your products then I have no doubt that you will put Zonko's out of business in a day''. Sirius and Ron nodded at this estimation.

''Thanks nice to know you have faith in us''. Harry looked puzzled with Ron smirked.

''What do you mean?'' But to Harry and Sirius's surprise it was Ron that answered instead.

''They were running an owl order business from there room but mum found the order forms and went ballistic. After she took all of their money they made she burnt all the order forms''.

''Or she thinks she did''.

''Huh what do you mean?'' Fred and George gave exasperated sighs before explaining.

''You don't think were as Snape would put it 'dunderheads' do you Ron? We prepared for that we gave her our joke list of order forms instead and if she finds those Lee will get a message to mail us our backup forms. And as for our gold we only told her half of what we'd made in three days of actually running the business that way''. Harry grinned trust the twins to trick their own mother so spectacularly.

''Only problem is she's banned us from using Errol so she's set us back a bit at least''.

''You can use Hedwig if you like she'll be really happy with so much work she's always bored''.

''Thanks-''

''-Harry''

((TFOMK))

As Harry, Sirius (as Padfoot), Ron and the twins pulled up they heard a pop and found Mr. Weasley staring at them with disapproving eyes.

''Fred why did you give it to him?''

''I didn't give him anything, I just dropped it. It's his fault he went and ate it I never told him too''.

''You dropped it on purpose Fred! I had to obliviate that other woman because she was exposed to magic and was threatening to go to the authorities''. Mr. Weasley said in a tone that told everyone exactly how funny he actually thought the incident was, but was still trying to play the responsible parent.

''Just out of curiosity Mr. Weasley how big did Dudley's tongue get?''

''It was almost forty feet in length before his parents would let me shrink it''. Smirks made there way onto the teens face's at the image.

''You just wait until I tell your mother''.

''Tell me what?'' All four Weasley men froze as they saw the Weasley matriarch standing in the doorway.

''Err ... Nothing Molly dear. What's for dinner?''. But Mrs. Weasley wouldn't be put off track now.

''Tell me what? Arthur''. She asked again raising her eyebrow.

''Err. Nothing dear''. Mr. Weasley mumbled. ''Fred and George just ... but I've had words with them''. But Mrs. Weasley had already rounded on her two sons but Harry spoke up before she could start.

''We'll just take my trunk inside''. Fred jumped at Harry's shaky life-line.

''Yes we'll help you Ha-''

''You stay right where you are!" Harry, Sirius and Ron shot the twins sad looks as they walked into the house and got looks back which seemed to say 'go on without us' in return.

As they entered the kitchen Harry and Sirius noticed two people at the kitchen table who they didn't recognise, they then realised that these must be the two eldest Weasley children Bill and Charlie. Charlie who worked with dragons in Romania and Bill who worked as a Gringotts curse breaker in Egypt. Charlie was built like the twins, shorter and stockier than Percy or Ron, who were both long and lanky. He had a broad, good-natured face, which was weather-beaten and so freckly that he looked almost tanned; his arms were muscly, and one of them had a large, shiny burn on it.  
>Bill got to his feet, smiling, and also shook Harry's hand. Bill came as something of a surprise. Harry knew that he worked for the wizarding bank, Gringotts, that he had been Head Boy of Hogwarts, and had always imagined Bill to be an older version of Percy; fussy about rule-breaking and fond of bossing everyone around. However, Bill was - there was no other word for it - <em>cool<em>. He was tall, with long hair that he tied back in a ponytail. He was wearing an earring with what looked like a fang dangling from it. His clothes would not have been out of place at a rock concert, except that Harry recognised his boots to be made, not of leather, but of dragon hide.

''You must be Harry. We've heard a lot about you''. Harry smiled and shook his hand back they heard shouting from outside, Harry turned to Ron.

''Looks like you're dad told you're mum about the toffee''. They smirked again at the memory while Bill chuckled.

''They actually gave it to you're cousin eh?'' Harry nodded.

''Pay up Charlie that's two galleons''. Harry shook his head at the brothers antics.

''Would either of you mind putting a _'feather light charm'_ on my trunk so I can put it upstairs sometime tonight''

((TFOMK))

Once Harry had stowed his trunk upstairs he and Sirius walked back to the kitchen to find a very amusing site Dobby was running around the kitchen cooking all the food in record time, with Hermione and Mrs. Weasley following him. Mrs. Weasley trying to do something in the kitchen before Dobby could and Hermione asking him several questions. They sat down at the dinner table as they watched the scene unfold before them they both turned at their snickers while Dobby kept working.

''Harry dear how are you?''

''Fine Mrs. Weasley. So Dobby's being a help I take it?''

''Yes I just wish I could do something but he keeps doing everything before I can. It was a little bit of a shock when he first apperated into the house gave me quite a fright''.

''Yeah I told him to go ahead and start helping out'' Harry turned to his other best friend and received a rib cracking hug which lasted longer than it normally would.

''Like what you see?'' The occupants of the table chuckled when she looked away blushing.

After playing Quidittch for the rest of the day flew past in a blur for Harry this truly was the best birthday he had ever had, before he knew it they were about to finish their dinner in the garden.

Dobby appeared floating a cake along behind him along with a cutting knife. As the cake was set down on the table Harry caught a glance of the top the icing was of a sky with clouds, such a peaceful image.

''Thanks Dobby its great''. The little house-elf beamed with pride.

''Dobby knows how much yous be liking flying master Harry sir''. Everyone smiled at that.

''Well Dobby if you'll allow me the honour of cutting the cake?'' Dobby nodded. Mrs. Weasley smiled as she picked up the knife; she gave a cry of surprise and pain as she dropped it after cutting one slice. Everyone crowded round to see what the problem was and saw blood starting to seep through her sleeve where she'd covered her hand when she removed it they all saw the deep cut on her palm. And it just happened; Harry would later look back on the event with still no idea why he did it, perhaps simply forgetting that they didn't know? Before he could stop himself he'd reached forward grabbed Molly's hand pulled it towards him and started crying on it. Everyone watched in silence and confusion as they watched Harry crying on their mothers/wife's/friends' mothers wound and it started closing. Within five seconds the wound was gone, completely healed with no mark on the skin. Harry looked up after realising what he had just done in front of everybody; they were all staring at him incredulously.

''Harry mate?''

''Yeah?'' He asked turning to Ron.

''You mind telling us what the hell that was?''

_'Shit!'_

* * *

><p>AN: here's chapter six sorry it's a bit late. Read and review see you next time.


End file.
